El Caso Toshino
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Himawari esta lista para resolver el misterio que envuelve al accidente automovilístico donde su senpai salio afectada. Poco a poco irá descubriendo la verdad y dicha verdad será demasiado para ella misma
1. Chapter 1

Había jurado llegar hasta el fondo de todo, aquel reto, resolver aquel extraño suceso que envuelve al accidente automovilístico de cierta rubia cabeza hueca. Todo lo demás y darle una versión definitiva sería como un nuevo triunfo para Himawari.

Tenía en claro que algo andaba mal, y eso es algo que ella no podía simplemente negarlo. Ya había visto las pruebas, ya había escuchado a los testigos. ¿Que estaba mal?

Recordaba aquella conversación que mantuvieron en el hospital, esa fue la clave que ella esperaba. Estaba segura que no debía dejarlo así como así, muchos de sus compañeras así lo sugirieron alegando que nadie había salido herido y que las pruebas apuntaban a un simple accidente, pero, para Himawari había más que ver en aquel infortunio de aquella noche.

" _oh vamos oppai-chan, me vas a arrestar seguro" Kyōko fingió sollozar_

 _Ese día, aquel en el que decidió visitar, junto a su esposa y sus amigas, a la chica rubia que estaba hospitalizada con no tan grabes heridas, pero, de todas formas se le mantenía en observación. Eso sin duda fue lo primero que le llamo la atención._

" _vaya pechugona, tu siempre arruinado los momentos" dijo Sakurako cubriéndose la boca con la mano para fingir descuerdo_

" _debería volverte a encerrar por decir tantas tonterías" Hima protesto contra su compañera de la vida "tu tranquila Toshinō-senpai, tan solo se te levantara una infracción y se te retirara el permiso"_

" _¡mi permiso!, tendré que volver a la bicicleta"_

" _¿tu andabas en bicicleta?" Ayano le pregunto desconcertada_

" _pues si ¿tú no?"_

" _yo yo yo la deje por... un pequeño accidente" dijo Ayano con un sonrojo vergonzoso_

" _ah sí, fue cuando te chocaste contra aquel poste verdad"_

" _no lo digas tan fuerte" dijo Ayano entre diente mientras le apretaba la mano para que se callara_

" _de todas formas debiste pensar mejor las cosas Toshinō-senpai" dijo la chica de cabello azul_

" _no seas mala, fue un accidente, nada tuvo que ver conmigo, ni siquiera estaba ebria Akari-chan te puede decir la verdad, hablando de ella ¿saben si está teniendo problemas de dinero? Digo, no creo que un bar sea un buen lugar para trabajar y menos para ella"_

" _Akari" Chitose dijo ganándose la atención de las chicas ya que acababa de entrar en la habitación "¿por qué dices eso Toshinō-san?" se acercó hacia Kyōko y le entrego un helado, aquel que le fue dado por Yui y que no pudo dárselo a Kyōko porque ya saben lo que sucedió._

" _gracias Chitose" Kyōko recibió el helado y prosiguió a contestar la pregunta de Chitose "de su trabajo en el bar, la verdad me sorprendió encontrármela a ella ahí esa noche. ¿Ayano me das de comer?" Kyōko le paso el helado a su esposa que estaba junto a ella_

" _claro Kyōko" dijo la chica de la coleta mirándola con amor_

" _ya deja el trabajo pechugona" intervino Sakurako al darse cuenta de cómo veía Himawari, como si de una escena de crimen se tratase "¿por cierto donde esta Chinatsu-chan?"_

" _ella se fue con Funami-san" Himawari se sorprendió por las facciones de la rubia, vio en esta un pequeño deje de malestar._

" _Ikeda-senpai ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?" Chitose asintió, apuntando con su mano hacia la puerta dio paso para que Himawari la siguiera_

 _Las chicas no prestaron interés en la pareja, tanto Himawari como Chitose mantuvieron el carácter. Cuando ambas estaban lejos de los oídos de sus amigas, la chica de cabello azul prosiguió con lo que tenía planeado hacer... interrogar a su senpai._

" _¿que deseas saber?" Chitose ya en el pasillo cerró la puerta de la habitación de Kyōko para no dejar luz a los ojos curiosos._

" _¿es cierto lo que dice Toshinō-senpai, que Akari trabaja en un bar?" dijo con naturalidad para no presionar a la doctora_

" _la verdad me sorprendió lo que Toshinō-san dijo, pero hay algo más que me tiene intrigada"_

" _¿qué es?" Pregunto Himawari manteniendo la postura_

" _el día del accidente tenía pensado irme a casa temprano, Akari sabia eso así que ella vino por mi esa tarde. Lamentablemente hubo un error en los turnos, me informaron que debía quedarme hasta las nueve de la noche, me disculpe con ella y le propuse irse a casa sin mí, pero ella se quedó a esperarme hasta esa hora. Akari-chan estaba conmigo en el momento en el que llegó la ambulancia con Toshinō-san, ella se quedó toda la noche"_

Himawari recordó cada palabra de Chitose mientras que sus ojos estudiaban con total detenimiento aquel pedazo de cristal manchado dentro de aquella bolsa que era sostenido con su mano derecha. Tenía el presentimiento que si estudiaba el objeto iba a desacreditar los informes de la policía.

"como pensé" Himawari bajó el cristal de la altura a la que lo sostenía y con mucho cuidado lo volvió a meter en aquella caja

"¿qué es?" pregunto su incrédula compañera

Himawari se reservó a contestar, en vez de eso, se acercó al vehículo destrozado y con la ayuda de unas pinzas sustrajo pedazos de cristal que había en la cabina.

"¿tienes una bolsa para pruebas?" le pregunto a su compañera

"claro" busco en su equipo, tan pronto encontró lo que buscaba se lo acerco a Himawari

Himawari tomo la bolsa y en ella metió un pedazo del parabrisas frontal, de las ventanas laterales, de los retrovisores, del espejo central y del parabrisas posterior. Cuando termino con ello se permitió un momento para estudiar el asiento trasero del auto.

"¿tienes polvo para huellas?"

"si, un momento... aquí tienes" dijo entregándole lo que necesitaba

Hima esparció polvo por todo el asiento de atrás, rápidamente aparecieron muchas marcas de manos. No era una pista fiable ya que la escena fue contaminada por los paramédicos, pero entre todo había una marca que sobresalía de todos ese ajetreo.

"Kaname-san acércate" Himawari le hizo una señal a su compañera, esta sin dudarlo se inclinó sobre la puerta destrozada "mira esto"

Himawari dibujo sobre el asiento en la parte derecha justo atrás de conductor (conducen por la izquierda) su compañera observo atentamente el patrón que Himawari hizo con los dedos. Luego de dibujar lo que parecía ser un dibujo echo por un infante, Hima soplo sobre el asiento revelando una gran pista.

"Furutani-san esto es..."

"había alguien en el asiento de atrás. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la única testigo del accidente?"

"¿te refieres a la chica que conducía la camioneta?" Hima asintió "no lo sé, generalmente eso es trabajo de otro equipo"

"Al menos que Sugiura-senpai haya llevado ese mismo día a una persona en el asiento trasero, eso solo nos deja con Toshinō-senpai, pero..." Hima salió se alejó del vehículo para meditar unos segundos "Kaname-san ¿me puedes traer el informe sobre el accidente?"

"claro, iré por él" dijo la chica y se retiró hacia el edificio de la policía

Mientras tanto Hima volvió a sumergirse en el automóvil. De uno de sus bolsillos saco una navaja con la que empezó a inspeccionar el dobles del asiento y en donde se junta el asiento y el respaldo. Busco sea cualquier objeto por lo más mínimo que sea, no le importo ensuciar su uniforme con el talco blanco que había echado en el asiento.

Hima había escarbado hasta el último rincón del asiento sin mucho existo, no hubo ninguna pista fiable ni siquiera polvo común lo que le dio a entender que el auto había sido limpiado en esos días antes del accidente. Pero cuando parecía haberse dado por vencida había una luz que arrojaba nuevas teorías. Cuando coloco su mano en el borde del asiento para ayudarse a ponerse erguida, un pequeño filamento en la cabecera del asiento llamo su atención. Viendo que Kaname había dejado su equipo fue hacia él y busco unas pinzas una bolsa para pruebas. Regreso al vehículo y con sumo cuidado tomo aquel fino filamento con las pinzas, este parecía estar enredado en la costura del cuero. Lentamente lo retiro y lo alzo a los ojos para verlo mejor.

A juzgar por la textura y su claro color no había duda que se trataba de un cabello. Algo con lo que Hima no contaba era que el color de aquella hebra fuera el rojo puro, un color que sin duda conocía muy bien y que le recordaba a cierta amiga suya. Ya sin contratiempos metió aquel filamento dentro de la bolsa y la selló para su posterior estudio.

Hima dejo a un lado las bolsas con las pruebas y se dispuso hacer una última tarea dentro del vehículo. Con la ayuda de las herramientas de su compañera, Hima comenzó a desatornillar el asiento de atrás para tener mayor acceso al piso del coche.

"aquí tiene lo que me pidió Furutani-san" Kaname había llegado trayendo consigo una carpeta. "¿qué haces?"

"ya lo veras" dijo Hima terminando de desatornillar la puerta menos afectada y así poder sacar el asiento. Solo forcejeó un poco y la puerta había sido retirada del vehículo "ayúdame con esto"

"si" Kaname dejo la carpeta en el suelo cerca de sus herramientas

Con un poco de esfuerzo y cooperación, segundos más tarde el asiento trasero había sido separado del vehículo. Kaname desconocía el motivo por el cual había hecho eso, pero no podía objetarle ya que sus años como compañera de Hima, han sembrado la confianza y el respeto por su senpai.

"listo"

Una vez el asiento estaba lejos, Hima volvió a estudiarlo bajo la luz del sol y ahora por la parte de abajo. Kaname se mantuvo al margen ya que ella no tenía los conocimientos necesarios sobre criminología. Después de no haber hallado nada, Hima nuevamente se concentró en la parte de atrás de vehículo, con la ayuda de su navaja rasgo el tapizado y levanto para encontrarse con lo mismo, nada, todo estaba limpio, lo que apoyaba la teoría de que el auto había sido limpiado momentos antes del accidente.

"creo que voy a tener que hacerles unas preguntas a las senpais" Hima guardo su navaja mirando hacia el cielo despejado lanzo un sonoro suspiro

"Furutani-san, le traje lo que me pidió" Kaname le acerco la carpeta para que Hima pudiera echarle un vistazo y aclarar sus dudas

"veamos" dijo Hima ojeando el informe "es bastante extraño, pero eso explica las huellas en el asiento trasero"

"¿ya tiene algo?" dijo su incrédula compañera

"sabes, la persona que llamó a una ambulancia fue la chica que conducía la camioneta que impacto contra este vehículo" dijo Hima apuntando el auto con el dedo

"ya veo, pero ella no tuvo la culpa ¿o sí?"

"no claro que no, y a parecer tampoco la tenía Toshinō-senpai"

"no entiendo"

"las huellas en el asiento trasero la hicieron los paramédicos en su intento por encontrar a la segunda víctima del accidente" Hima vio cómo su compañera ladeaba su cabeza así que prosiguió "según este informe, la chica que conducía la camioneta creyó ver a dos personas dentro de este vehículo, una tras del volante y otra en el asiento de atrás"

"¿había alguien más dentro del vehículo?"

"eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar"

"me dejará ser partícipe de esto" dijo la chica con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos

"claro que si" dijo Hima sonriéndole "ahora quiero que..." Hima le entrego las bolsas con las pruebas "necesito saber quiénes tuvieron contacto con este pedazo de cristal manchado, también si coincide con los del vehículo. También necesito una prueba de ADN de este cabello. ¿Crees poder con todo?"

"me llevara varios días para la prueba de ADN" dijo la chica

"tienes dos días, necesito esas pruebas lo antes posible. Pide ayuda en el laboratorio de criminalística para las huellas y manda a un laboratorio privado el cabello, averigua si pueden extraer el ADN."

"¡a la orden!"

"y otra cosa más. No le informes a nadie que no sea yo, o que yo haya autorizado"

"muy bien"


	2. Chapter 2

Era un presentimiento aquel que no la dejaba dormir, también ayudaba a que su mujer se moviera por toda la cama como si poseída estuviera. Pero lejos de aquella molesta pierna que sobre su estómago se recargaba, una idea surcaba su mente y se repetía constantemente impidiéndole dormir tranquilamente.

"¿que será esta sensación?" susurro lo bastante suave para no despertar a su esposa

Podía haber sido por la emoción del momento, la adrenalina al enfrentarse a un nuevo reto; ha empezado y no había vuelta atrás, sea cual sea el resultado debía enfrentarlo como dictaba el reglamento.

Hima se movió hacia un lado para que la pierna de Sakurako cayera sobre la cama y no siga sobre ella. Ya liberada trato de acomodar a la castaña, enredo sus piernas locas con las suyas para que ya no se movieran y abrazo a su chica esperando que su loquita sea suficiente para conciliar el sueño. Sakurako estaría enojada en la mañana, a ella no le gusta ser usada como muñeco de felpa o almohada de abrazos.

Con el despertar de un nuevo día se puede predecir solo mirando hacia el cielo si será una buena jornada, pero aunque el sol brillara y las aves cantaran, o los cuervos, Hima presentía que sería un día agotador.

Empezando como de costumbre, Himawari partió de su casa rumbo hacia el departamento. Aunque no necesitaba presentarse en el departamento además de que el papeleo no era lo suyo, tenía que ir hacia allá por simples cuestiones relacionadas con su compañera. Aun no tenía idea clara de cuál era su próximo paso y es por eso que tenía que hablar con Kaname.

"buenos días Furutani-san" la chica alegre ya la esperaba en la entrada al edificio

"buenos días Kaname-san" recorrió con ella las oficinas mientras saludaban a sus colegas

"¿que sigue ahora Furutani-san?" le extrañaba que Hima se digiriera rumbo hacia los patios

"aun lo sé" contestó como si no tuviese sus ideas claras

En la mañana mientras desayunaba se permitió un momento para realzarse varias preguntas. Entre todas había una que destacaba y que podría ser clave en aquel extraño caso.

¿Y si todo fue un intento de asesinato?

Todos tenían su versión de la historia, pero no coincidan entre si.

Por un lado estaba Akari; extrañamente fue la que inicio todo aquel embrollo gracias a las palabras de Kyōko quien aseguraba haber estado con la pelirroja en aquel bar el día del accidente

Chitose contradijo esa versión aunque Hima se preguntaba hasta qué punto podía ser verdad.

"necesitamos empezar por analizar la camioneta, tal vez también haya pistas en ella"

Otra parte de la historia que no concordaba era el accidente en sí. El auto en que se movilizaba Kyōko fue impactado del lado derecho, pero lo no encajaba era el daño que sufrió el vehículo con relación al daño que sufrió Kyōko.

"¿esta es la camioneta?" una camioneta doble cabina color azul, tenía buen aspecto exceptuando la parte frontal donde había impactado con el auto de Kyōko

"si es esa"

Lo primero que se fijó Himawari fue en el parabrisas; tenía una clara huella de impacto pero gracias al laminado que este posee el cristal, no se separa y se fragmenta en trozo muy pequeños que si llegase a separarse se reducirá potencialmente el riesgo de heridas mortales.

"¿ya has averiguad algo?" Hima se acercó y estudio con detenimiento la parte frontal del vehículo

"si, ayer me puse a trabajar en ello con la ayuda de las de criminalística. El cristal que impacto contra Toshinō-san es vidrio común"

"¿quieres decir que no es vidrio laminado?"

"así es, no existe ninguna capa de policarbonato, es un pieza única y no concuerda con ninguno de los parabrisas del automóvil además de que es 2 milímetros más gruesa que una capa del parabrisas por lo que no provino de estos"

"que me dices de los retrovisores" Hima reviso los retrovisores de la camioneta comprobando su estado

"es imposible, no existe partículas de plata o estaño"

"eso solo nos deja con..."

"a menos que Toshinō-san haya llevado es trozo de vidrio consigo, no me explico de donde haya salido" Hima medito un momento aquellas palabras, luego con solo mirar la parte frontal de la camioneta supo que estaba dejando pasar algo

"¿y si ese cristal es parte de las luces frontales?"

"¡cierto!" dijo Kaname golpeando su palma con el puño "¿pero cómo lo comprobaremos? Los faros de ambos coches fueron destrozados y no tenemos ningún trozo para estudiarlo"

"busca en internet el modelo de los dos automotores, revisa los faros y comprueba visualmente si el cristal coincide"

"¡entendido!"

Himawari dio por terminado su inspección del vehículo y se marchó hacia el edificio seguida por su compañera. Aun no tenía las pistas claves y eso se lograba esperando, algo a lo que Hima no es muy aficionada. Anteriormente no le hubiese importado ya que ella era una chica muy femenina con unos modales dignos acorde a su gran belleza, pero hubo un momento en el que se había cansado de ser la chica buena y decidió darle a su vida un toque de emoción. Parecía algo fuera de lo común ya que de todo su grupo de amigas ella era la que más había cambiado con el pasar de los años.

"¿qué has averiguado sobre las huellas?" Hima le pregunto a su compañera

"estoy en eso; me tomara un día por lo menos debido a lo contaminado de las muestras"

"¿y sobre el cabello?"

"claro, ya envié la muestra de cabello a un laboratorio; será difícil extraer el ADN pero no imposible"

"ok, otra cosa... según los informes la exoneración de la culpabilidad la dieron las grabaciones de las cámaras de vigilancia y la cámara que la camioneta portaba" Kaname afirmo estando en acuerdo "necesito estudias esas grabaciones... creo que es hora de empezar a usar esa oficina mía"

Hima desempolvo su oficina y tan pronto con la ayuda de una computadora estudio las grabaciones tomadas el día del accidente.

"bien, veamos que se puede sacar de esto"

El primer video que reprodujo fue el de las cámaras de vigilancia. Habían dos ángulos diferentes, esto para que se pudiera comprobar en mejor manejar el estado de los semáforos a la hora de un accidente y así determinar la culpabilidad.

"he visto estos casos muchas veces, pero por alguna extraña razón tengo miedo de ver lo que sucede aquí"

En el video se muestra el momento exacto en el que Kyōko cruza imprudentemente y es impactada por la camioneta. Como imaginaba había en el momento aquel algo que sin duda llamo mucho la atención; la velocidad del impacto fue tal que destrozo el lado derecho del vehículo y lo hizo girar varios metros hasta haber quedado de cabeza.

"es increíble que haya sobrevivido a eso"

Pudo ver bien los destrozos y el deslizamiento del auto de Kyōko por el pavimento, mientras que la camioneta se desviaba hacia la derecha, se salía del camino y se detenía sobre la acera. Tan pronto una chica rubia de corto cabello salió de la camioneta tambaleándose debido al impacto que sufrió

Hima pasa al siguiente ángulo donde puede ver mejor el auto de Kyōko.

Ve como la rubia luego de recuperarse corre hacia el vehículo que esta de cabeza y mira en su interior, hace un gesto con las manos de estar claramente asustada. Hima ve como mete su mano hacia los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y saca un celular, marca un numero rápidamente y llama con clara alteración en sus movimientos. Cuando termina de hacer la llamada vuelve a inclinarse y ver dentro del vehículo.

"¿qué hace?"

Hima vio como la chica corrió hacia la parte trasera y se inclinó sobre el cristal, luego hace lo mismo con las dos ventanas del asiento trasero. La rubia empezó a correr por varias direcciones y luego volvía a ver el asiento trasero del auto de Kyōko como si buscara a alguien.

"En verdad creyó ver a otra persona"

Hima reprodujo el video que grabo la cámara de la camioneta. Había mucha basura de video así que adelanto hasta el momento en el que la camioneta impacto contra el auto de Kyōko. A diferencia de los demás videos, Hima uso un programa de ralentizado, reproduce la escena primero en cámara lenta y lo que vio no pudo explicarlo

"esto es..."

Cuadro por cuadro Hima aprecio el rostro relajado de Kyōko mili-segundos antes de ser golpeada brutalmente, era como un mal chiste pues Kyōko no parecía prestar ni la más mínima atención a su alrededor.

"en qué demonios pensabas Toshinō-senpai" bufo con molestia colocando su mano sobre la frente "y yo que creía que Sakurako era imprudente" Hima siguió estudiando con detenimiento adelantando y retrocediendo ese momento dado "¿qué es esto?"

En un laso de un fotograma la silueta de una persona en el asiento trasero. El cuadro estaba bastante desenfocado negándose a dar ningún detalle del caso. Usando una herramienta de edición, Hima hizo zoom sobre ese cuadro en específico

"no es cierto... puede ser un juego de luces y sombras, pero..."

Trato de usar varias herramientas para reducir el ruido y aclarar la imagen, pero a más que una simple sombra con la silueta de una persona que desaparece en el siguiente cuadro fue todo lo que logró.

"esto no tiene sentido... tal vez sea un efecto producido por la cámara"

Hima retrocedió varios segundos antes de que se suscitara el impacto. Como lo imaginaba y con la ayuda del zoom a Kyōko se la aprecia bastante relajada pero sin ninguna silueta en la parte de atrás. Hima paso cuadro por cuadro desde que aparece el auto de Kyōko en escena hasta el momento del impacto, 540 fotogramas y los estudio uno a uno.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí en la misma posición, nada la sacaba de sus deliberaciones hasta que su compañera toco a su oficina con noticias que podrían aclararle la mente

"disculpe Furutani-san, le acaba de llegar este paquete de parte del hospital" Kaname le extendió un paquete plano sin mucho volumen

"gracias" tomo el paquete y sin demora lo abrió sacando una carpeta "veamos que tenemos aquí" En él estaba el informe médico que había solicitado al hospital. **(Capitulo 29 en wattpad)**

"también quiero decirle que ya tenemos los resultados de las huellas y creo que se sorprenderá" dijo Kaname colocando una carpeta sobre el escritorio

"¿tan pronto?" Hima miro la pantalla del monitor extrañada por aquella noticia, pero lo que no se había percatado era de la hora "¡que! Llevo aquí cuatro horas"

Sin darle mucha atención a la hora Hima abrió la carpeta y empezó a ojearla bajo la atenta mirada de su compañera.

"esto se está volviendo muy confuso" Hima bajo la carpeta y pregunto a su compañera su opinión sobre aquel acontecimiento "dime Kaname-san ¿crees que es posible salir con vida después de aquel accidente?"

"no sabría decirle con exactitud"

"oh claro, espera un momento" Hima reprodujo en la computadora el video de las cámaras de seguridad y le indico a su compañera que se colocara detrás de ella y prestara atención "¿qué me dices ahora?"

"pues es bastante aparatoso, yo diría que hay una posibilidad de 10" respondió con franqueza

"muy bien, ahora ¿es posible salir ilesa de un accidente de esa magnitud?"

"pues..." Kaname llevó un dedo a su mentón y medito las posibilidades "si eso ocurriese sería un milagro"

"entonces aquí tenemos un milagro" Hima le entrego la carpeta con el informe médico de Kyōko "aparte de la herida de su pecho la cual fue causada por el cristal, Toshinō-senpai estaba totalmente ilesa; ni raspones, ningún hueso roto, ni contusiones nada de nada"

"¿eso es posible?"

"al parecer si lo es. Pero..." Hima volvió a la computadora y reprodujo el video que grabó la cámara de la camioneta "¿dime que estoy equivocada?" pauso el video y puso justo cuando aparece la sombra en el asiento trasero en el auto de Kyōko

"¿es eso lo que creo que es?"

"no lo sé, pero si fuese, parece desaparecer en el momento del impacto además me he dado cuenta de que se desenfoca solo cuando aparece y eso no puede ser error de la grabación" Hima se recostó en su silla mientras miraba hacia la carpeta que su compañera había puesto sobre el escritorio "¿qué averiguaste sobre aquel trozo de vidrio?"

"bueno, tal como me lo ordeno busque los modelos de los autos involucrados en internet. Debo decirle que nada coincide con aquel trozo de vidrio"

"¿no coinciden los faros?"

"así es. Los faros tienen cristal curvado en ambos casos de tal manera que es imposible que haya sido un proyectil proveniente de la parte delantera de los autos"

Hima mordió sus uñas girando su silla de un lado hacia otro, al parecer le ayudaba a ordenar sus ideas y darle un sentido a todo el asunto

"podríamos estar ante un intento de asesinato" dijo Himawari

"¿que la llevo a esa conclusión?" pregunto su compañera

"nada... es solo una suposición"

"entonces..." Kaname abre la carpeta que había dejado sobre el escritorio y saca una hoja que enseguida se la da a Himawari "creo que esto ayudara un poco"

"¿lograste dar con alguna pista?" Hima tomo la ojeo y leyó con detenimiento hasta cierto punto donde todo pareció detenerse para ella

"logramos aislar las huellas halladas en el cristal, muchas son solo marcas de látex lo que indica que fue tratada con sumo cuidado. Pero... existe una huella que destaca y que con algo de esfuerzo pudimos aislar y comprobar." Kaname se detuvo un momento para pensar bien lo que diría, pero con la hoja que le había dado a Himawari nada de lo que ella dijera la sorprendería más de lo que ya estaba "para impedir cualquier error hicimos la comprobación diez veces... y en todas dio el mismo resultado"

Hima volvió a caer en la silla pero ahora ya no por la frustración sino que estaba impactada con lo que habían hallado. Todo había empezado por aquella chica, y todo parecía apuntar hacia ella. La única huella que se encontraba en el cristal que estaba enterrado en el pecho de Kyōko le pertenecía a una chica que Himawari conocía muy bien, y de quien nunca se imaginó leer su nombre en un informe de criminalística.

"la huella hallada pertenece a Akaza Akari"


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba bastante impactada por los resultado que su compañera de entrego que casi no podía asimilarlo como debía. Mientras Kaname la observaba atentamente en espera de nuevas órdenes para seguir investigando pues hasta un oficial como ella sabe que todavía faltan detalles para sacar una conclusión.

Himawari reacciono colocando los codos sobre el escritorio y enterrando el rostro entre sus manos. Necesitaba un momento para aclarar la mente y pensar en una teoría que le diera sentido a lo que estaba o lo que sucedió aquella noche.

"Tal vez aquella chica tuvo contacto con el cristal mucho antes de que el accidente sucediera" Kaname propuso una idea, Hima levanto la mirada hacia a ella incitándola a que continuara "creo que es posible que sea la dueña del cristal... ella pudo olvidarlo en el vehículo de Toshinō-san..."

"¿tú sabes que Akaza Akari es mi mejor amiga verdad, es por eso que tratas de hacerme sentir mejor?" Kaname no supo responder, pues se sentía afligida "ya veo..." Hima tomo la carpeta del informe médico y la abrió sobre el escritorio "pero me has dado una idea" sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa mientras que sus manos se movieron con rapidez sobre el escritorio

"¿cuál es?"

"existe la posibilidad de que Akari-chan haya tenido contacto con el cristal en el momento en que Toshinō-senpai ingreso al hospital" Con la misma rapidez de antes sus manos pasaron las paginas en el informe medico

"¿cómo es eso posible?" Pregunto su incrédula compañera

"pues... según Ikeda-senpai, Akari-chan estaba en el hospital esa noche; tal vez al ver a Toshinō-senpai mal herida ella se precipito sobre la víctima y por accidente dejo sus huellas en el cristal"

"¡wow! No lo hubiera pensado de esa manera" Kaname se rasco una mejilla sintiéndose avergonzada por su propuesta inicial

"no debes desanimarte, fue gracias a ti que se me ocurrió" Dijo Hima para levantar el ánimo de su compañera "Pero aun así, la versión de Toshinō-senpai no concuerda, además desde un principio Akari-chan parece ser clave en todo esto" Hima cerro la carpeta y la apilo con los informes de criminalística y el informe sobre del departamento

"¿clave?"

"si... un momento" Himawari tomo su celular y busco en su lista de contactos el número de la pelirroja, marco y espero "necesitamos hablar con Akari,..." Fue fácil saber que estaba tardando demasiado ya que Hima empezó a golpear el escritorio con su mano libre, señal de que se estaba impacientando "no contesta" alejo el celular de su oreja y volvió a marcar... luego del tercer intento una dulce vocecita le decía que no podía atenderle y que le dejara un mensaje "esto es inútil. Vamos a tener que ir"

Himawari y su compañera salieron del departamento con un rumbo fijo hacia la residencia Akaza. A pedido de Hima Kaname conducía mientras que ella terminaba de revisar el informe médico de Kyōko en busca de alguna nueva pista.

"Toshinō-senpai mostró mucha actividad cerebral mientras estaba en coma" Himawari marco con un lápiz las partes sin sentido en el informe, solo ver que casi toda la hoja estaba garabateada daban a entender que casi nada tenía sentido

"¿eso es raro?" pregunto Kaname sin apartar la vista del camino

"no soy médico, no sabría decirte pero al parecer Ikeda-senpai tampoco supo cómo interpretarlo"

"estaba pensando sobre Toshinō-san ¿no cree que estaba demasiado relajada antes de ser impactada?"

"dime más" Dijo Himawari

"pienso que tal vez ella estaba experimentando los efectos de una droga, tal vez fue por esa razón que no presto atención al alto"

"es una buena teoría, pero el informe médico no dice nada sobre sustancias psicoactivas"

"¿si visitamos el bar donde ella estuvo aquella noche? Nos podrían dar más pistas sobre lo que Toshinō consumió" Propuso Kaname

"tienes razón, iremos después de interrogar a Akari-chan"

Minutos después se encontraban frente a la residencia Akaza, instintivamente Himawari fue al frente para hacer que la atmósfera no sea tan confusa para la pelirroja. Ya frente a la vivienda Hima tocó el timbre y rezo para que su buena amiga este ahí dentro y sea quien abra la puerta, eso ahorraría explicaciones y mal entendidos.

"Si en qué le puedo ayudar oficial" par suerte de Hima, Akane la hermana mayor de Akari es quien abre la puerta "oh pero si es Furutani-san" dijo ella con una sonrisa agradable

"buenas Akaza-san, disculpe nuestra interrupción" dijo Hima haciendo una reverencia "Necesito hablar con Akari-chan ¿está en casa?"

"¿no lo sabes?" Akane se mostró sorprendida y Hima incrédula "Akari ya no vive aquí, ella se mudó hace... este... más o menos un año" Akane desvió la vista hacia abajo con un deje de tristeza

"yo no sabía eso" Himawari estaba bastante perdida en ese momento "¿en dónde está viviendo ahora?" Pregunto no queriendo sonar demasiado entrometida

"pues..." Akane hizo una mueca de disgusto "Vive con... Ikeda" Pronuncio con fastidio

A lejos se podía saber que la decisión de Akari no le había agradado mucho a su hermana, incluso sorprendió a Himawari quien creía rotundamente en que Akari al menos no tendría un comportamiento tan errado.

Himawari agradeció a Akane por su tiempo y reanudo la búsqueda de la pelirroja. Ya teniendo idea clara de su paradero en si no debería ser difícil dar con ella. Aun le sorprendía la decisión de Akari y no podía no estar molesta con la pelirroja por no haberle contado aquella decisión.

"hay algo que no estoy entendiendo" Dijo Kaname

"Akari-chan y Ikeda-senpai han estado saliendo desde hace más de dos años, pero no imagine que tendrían esa clase de relación, digo... no se han casado y ya viven juntas"

"¿y eso es malo?"

"desde otro punto de vista, es completamente normal. Pero desde mi punto de vista es algo que jamás imagine. Akari no es esa clase de chica, digo... ella parecía seguir las reglas del juego y lo que más me intriga es que no me haya dicho"

"¿Tal vez tuvo algún problema con su familia?"

"es posible, se de buena forma que Akane era muy sobre-protectora y que no permitía o era reacia a que Akari mantuviera una relación siendo muy joven. Ahora que Akari ya no es una niña, y por lo que veo, dejo de ser inocente, Akane ya no podía mantener las riendas sobre ella"

"eso siempre sucede, recuerdo que tuve una discusión con mi madre cuando le dije que quería ingresar a la academia"

"Yo también la tuve" Dijo Himawari

"Por cierto, que sucede con la hermana gemela de la doctora Ikeda"

"ellas vivían juntas hasta que Chizuru-senpai contrajo matrimonio. Ahora que lo pienso mejor eso sucedió hace un año, tal vez Ikeda-senpai se debió sentir sola y le pidió a Akari-chan vivir juntas"

"si eso tiene más sentido"

Luego de varios minutos llegaron al fin a la casa de Chitose en busca de la pelirroja. Himawari se acercó a la casa y ordeno a su compañera que le esperase en el auto, esta sin objetar obedeció a esa orden. Hima se paró en frente de la vivienda bajo la atenta mirada de su compañera por si sucede algo fuera de lo normal.

Hima con buenos modales toco una vez el timbre, pero nadie pareció atenderle en el lapso de aquel minuto en el que espero por una llamada. Volvió a tocar el timbre pero esta vez con mayor insistencia, pero nuevamente nadie le atendió. Curiosa se acercó a una ventana y trato de ver el interior de la casa, y vio lo que ya presentía.

Kaname vio a Himawari acercarse al vehículo con un claro desanimo, supo entonces que no habían resultados. La pelirroja no estaba en casa, y que seguramente tendrían que buscar en otro sitio.

"Tal vez este en el trabajo" dijo Kaname

"Akari-chan no trabaja, ella escribe libros para niños..." Himawari entro en el auto y se colocó el cinturón "su imaginación le sirvió de algo"

"¿y ahora qué?"

"déjame hacer una llamada y si no hay resultados iremos al bar" Himawari tomo su celular, marco y llamo "... hola muy buenas tardes... soy la teniente Furutani Himawari me podría comunicar con la doctora Ikeda Chitose... claro espero...

...Disculpe por molestarle senpai... si los recibí... hemos encontrados incoherencias en los informes y no llegamos a uno oficial... si es por eso que necesito su ayuda... ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Akari-chan? Estoy en su casa pero parece que no hay nadie... ¡de verdad!... eso me complica las cosas... es que necesito hacerle unas preguntas... si sobre aquella noche... ok...

... bien, me puede confirmar si ella tuvo contacto con Toshinō-senpai cuando entro en el hospital... ¡se desmayó!... ya veo... este si... ¿puede estar completamente segura que ella estuvo en el hospital esa tarde y noche?... ya veo... esta segura...

...bien eso era todo, gracias por su tiempo... igualmente gracias" Hima bajo su celular y resoplo frustrada

"¿y bien?"

"según Ikeda-senpai, Akari sufrió un desmayo cuando vio a Toshinō-senpai ensangrentada, y al parecer Akari esa tarde salió del hospital por algo de comer..." Himawari cruzo sus brazos y bajo la cabeza un momento "no podemos confirmar nada de eso porque ella no está en la ciudad, regresa mañana..." Hima se recargo en el asiento "vamos al bar, ya debe estar abierto"

"a la orden, pero y la dirección"

"oh claro, espera un momento creo que la vi en los informes..." Hima busco en el informe de la policía la dirección "aquí está" dijo apuntando con el dedo sobre el papel

"lo tengo, no está muy lejos de aquí"

"así es mejor, estoy demasiado cansada, este día ha sido agotador, necesito relajarme con un largo baño"

"¿le gusta tomar baños largos?" pregunto Kaname arrancando en vehículo

"solo cuando me siento estresada"

"se a lo que se refiere, pero a diferencia yo no tengo esa compañía"

"no hay diferencia sabes, casi no recuerdo la última vez que me di un baño con Sakurako"

"¿su esposa no es muy abierta con sus sentimientos?" Pregunto la chica pisando el freno para detener el auto en una luz roja

"así es, tendré mucha suerte si me sorprende con una cena romántica a la luz de las velas y música de ambiente el día de mi cumpleaños o en nuestro aniversario" Dijo Himawari mirando por la ventana para ocultar un sonrojo al imaginarse esa escena romántica

Se hallaban a las afueras del bar que había visitado Kyōko la noche del accidente. Esperaban encontrar respuestas o al menos más pistas que les ayudase a resolver el misterioso accidente y la repentina desaparición de Akari.

"Bien es aquí" dijo Himawari bajando del auto "necesito que te quedes aquí y vigiles, me informaras cualquier actividad sospechosa pero no intervengas" Hima tomo un garrote de la parte trasera del vehículo y lo sujeto en su cintura con la ayuda de un arnés especial

"entendido, buena suerte"

Hima ingreso al local que aunque ya estaba abierto no había mucha actividad, eso se debía a la hora en la que se encontraba. Dentro estaba algo desierto, solo unas chicas que arreglaban unas mesas y limpiaban. Hima se acercó a una de ellas mientras las demás la veían de forma rara, algo que a Hima no le molestó, siendo policía era de esperarse.

"disculpe señorita, soy la teniente Furutani de la policía" dijo Himawari mostrando su placa para identificarse "necesito hablar con la administradora del local"

"claro, sígame por aquí por favor" La guiaron por un pasillo bien iluminado lo que le dio a Hima mayor confianza, pero ella no bajaba la guardia y estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento inoportuno "aquí" la chica golpeo la puerta tres veces con su mano y esta se abrió unos centímetros "adelante"

Hima entro en la habitación donde encontraría la que buscaba. La habitación estaba bien decorada e iluminada; un estilo algo fuera de lo común pero aun así era bastante femenina. Recorrió con la vista la habitación hasta un escritorio que estaba en una esquina y una chica que le daba la espalda. A simple vista aquella chica no pasaba de los treinta, vestía a la moda y su cabello castaño claro atado en una coleta que no llegaba más allá de la nuca.

"disculpe" Himawari trato de llamar su atención así se girara para verla mejor "soy la teniente Furutani de la policía, necesito hacerle unas preguntas"

"mi cumpleaños no es hoy verdad" dijo ella

"perdón"

"entonces... ¿que será?..." giro lentamente la silla mostrándose completamente a Himawari. "Vaya... sexy como a mí me gusta" en efecto era una chica que no pasaba los treinta. "kyaa! ¡Castígame soy toda tuya!" des pronto soltó un grito arrojándose a los pies de Himawari

"¡oye que te pasa!" Hima retrocedió con prudencia

"wow, desde aquí abajo tus pechos se ven aún más enormes" la castaña se puso rápidamente de pie y tomo las manos de Himawari entre las suyas "¡dime tu secreto! ¿Es leche cabra verdad?"

"¡oye contrólate!" Hima se zafo del agarre retrocediendo lejos de la castaña

"bueno no importa" dijo la chica dirigiéndose hacia la puerta "espera y mando a que nos traigan una cama, estoy cansada de hacerlo de pie"

"¡que! Por quien me estas tomando" Dijo Himawari ya perdiendo la paciencia

"¿que no eres la chica que pedí? Aunque especifique bombera, no sé qué haces con ese uniforme de policía"

"soy policía, y te puedo arrestar por faltarle el respeto a un oficial" Himawari mostró su placa con una mano mientras que con la otra tomó su garrote

"aajaaa..." la castaña fingió una risita, suavemente se giró sobre sus talones y apunto con los dedos a Himawari "era broma oficial" dijo de forma despreocupada golpeando con la mano abierta el hombro de Himawari en forma amistosa "uds las poli siempre tan serias. ¡Bien!" regreso a su escritorio y se sentó en su silla "¿quieres tomar asiento?" Hima acepto la propuesta de la castaña "ok, ya que estamos cómodas déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Inugami Yachiyo mucho gusto" dijo entendiendo la mano **(aparece en el fic "de que me perdí?" donde curiosamente tiene un rol parecido)**

"yo soy Furutani Himawari" Himawari acepto su mano

"¿oye no hace calor aquí, no quieres quitarte ese uniforme?" dijo la castaña a lo que Himawari la fulmino con la mirada "era broma..." dijo en defensa "bien... ¿para que soy buena?"

"bueno" Himawari suspiro relajándose un poco "¿tú eres la encargada de este bar?"

"así es" contesto mientras estiraba sus manos sobre el escritorio para tratar de alcanzar los pechos de Hima. Himawari viendo esta acción golpeo los dedos de la castaña con su garrote, no muy fuerte, solo para detenerla "aayyy... eres mala" Dijo ella haciendo un puchero

"te puedo llevar detenida sabes"

"¿bajo qué cargos?"

"acoso sexual, y por negarte a cooperar"

"vale si me voy a la cárcel, al menos me voy feliz" La castaña se aventó sobre el escritorio y tomo a Himawari del uniforme acercándola a ella para plantarle un beso en los labios "mmmm..."

Himawari abrió los ojos muy sorprendida por semejante atrevimiento de la castaña, solo una chica la había besado de esa forma tan tosca, y por caprichos del destino, terminó casándose con esa chica. Reaccionó empujándola y alejándose de ella "¡qué demonios! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!"

"jeje..." rio la castaña "¡kyaa!..." Himawari no estaba para juegos. En una acción rápida aprovecho que la castaña estaba sobre el escritorio para someterla, tomando su mano derecha la incapacito torciéndola tras de sí. "¡aaaayyy! ¡Mi brazo! Me gusta hacerlo salvajemente pero creo que estas exagerando" Hima no queriendo seguir escuchando sus tontos comentarios apretó aún más fuerte su agarre "¡aaaaayyy! ¡Vale! ¡Te lo diré! ¡Te diré lo que quieres saber, pero ya suéltame¡"

"¿cooperaras?" Himawari pregunto antes de soltar a la castaña

"¡sisisi! ¡Cooperaré todo lo que tú quieras!" Himawari soltó a la castaña que rápidamente se tomó su brazo para acariciarlo "no eres nada divertida" Volvió a sentarse haciendo pucheros "muy bien ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"

Himawari se calmó por el momento, tomo un par de largas respiraciones meditando la primera pregunta que le iba hacer a Yachiyo "¿han contratado personal en estos últimos días, o en lo que va del mes?" tenía que empezar por ahí, estaba claro que Kyōko pudo haberse confundido

"No, no lo he hecho" contesto con rapidez

"¿nadie te ha pedido empleo?"

"Nadie se ha acercado a pedirme nada, y eso es muy aburrido sabes"

"¿has escuchado sobre el accidente que sufrió una chica no muy lejos de aquí?"

"¿el accidente de Kyōko-chan?" Himawari asintió con la cabeza, aunque se preguntaba mentalmente de donde venía tanta confianza "Si, yo estaba en Tokio cuando ocurrió"

"¿no estabas atendiendo este bar?"

"no, esos días tuve que cerrar por un problema de plagas"

"espera, ¿no abrió el bar la noche del accidente?"

"así es permíteme un momento..." Yachiyo saco una laptop y empezó a teclear en ella, mientras Himawari se preguntaba mentalmente ¿qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? "aquí puedes ver el registro de actividades del bar"

Himawari vio con atención los números que en la pantalla se mostraban. El efecto los números no mienten, el bar no estaba operativo dos días antes hasta tres días después del accidente por un problema con una araña.

Himawari se estaba quedando sin opciones, estaba bastante segura que al menos tendría alguna pista sobre Kyōko. Pero si el club no abrió sus puertas la noche del accidente entonces ¿dónde fue a parar Kyōko? ¿Visitó un bar diferente? Pero eso solo indica que Kyōko mintió en su versión de la historia ¿está protegiendo a alguien o está siendo manipulada? Pero ¿quién es ese alguien?

"¿de dónde conoces a Toshinō?"

"Ella y yo nos conocimos en la preparatoria"

"ya veo" Dijo Himawari "me permites un momento" Himawari se alejó de la castaña a prudencia para hablar por medio del celular con cierta rubia. Marco el número de la residencia y rezo para que alguien le contestase del otro lado "hola... disculpe Sugiura-senpai... bien gracias, necesito hablar con Toshinō-senpai, ¿se puede?... no importa yo espero..." Himawari espero en la línea, miro hacia la castaña que en ese momento estaba bebiendo una cerveza despreocupadamente "... hola Toshinō-senpai necesito que me diga el nombre del bar que visito la noche del accidente... es para una tarea... ¿está segura?... si ya la conozco... bien gracias adiós... igualmente"

"¿y bien?" pregunto la castaña viendo como Himawari lentamente bajaba su celular como si se hubiera enterado de una muy mala noticia

"Eso es todo, gracias por tu tiempo" Dijo Himawari sin más se retiró da la habitación

Hima salió del establecimiento con una aura que daba mala vibra, Kaname lo sintió y decidió mantener su boca cerrada, ni siquiera se atrevió hacer un comentario sobre aquella mancha de pintalabios que Hima tenía en la comisura de sus labios. Hima abrió la puerta del copiloto y antes de sentarse en el asiento aventó el garrote al asiento de atrás, ya sentada cerró la puerta y se colocó el cinturón. Suspiro cansada recostando la cabeza en él apoya-cabeza.

"llévame a casa, terminamos por hoy" Dijo sin animo

"enseguida"

Kaname se mantuvo cayada durante el trayecto, se concentró en el camino y si solo Himawari lo permitía esta hablaría. Himawari estaba perdida mirando por la ventana como el paisaje urbano iba pasando delante de sus ojos. Estaba derrotada, la habían vencido en la batalla, pero, aún mantenía su espíritu ya que la guerra aún no termina. No descansaría hasta resolver el misterio que envuelve el accidente de Kyōko.

"llegamos" anuncio su compañera

"bien, puedes llevarte el auto y mañana pasa a recogerme"

"entendido, que tenga buenas noches"

"igualmente"

Himawari metió la llave en la cerradura, la giro y solo cuando escucho un clic abrió la puerta. Se quitó los zapatos y de mala gana los dejos a su juicio, mientras recorría el pasillo se fue deshaciendo de su uniforme. Se detuvo unos momentos para escuchar si había algún ruido, al no escuchar nada supo que su esposa aún no había llegado

"quisiera que no anduviera afuera tan tarde" En efecto era tarde pues pasaba de las siete y media

Hima preparo un merecido baño y luego de lavar su cuerpo se metió en la bañera. El agua estaba en su punto sacándole varios suspiros a la chica de cabello azul que tan pronto ya se había relajado lo suficiente como para no prestar atención a su entorno por un buen rato.

Después de un merecido baño y una buena cena, Himawari se entretuvo leyendo un libro mientras estaba sobre la cama. Aun no llegaba su esposa y no podía no estar preocupada por la castaña cabeza hueca. Después de uno minutos de estar leyendo aquel libro oyó un ruido que provenía de la planta baja, no se alarmo ya que podría haber sido su esposa la que ingreso a la casa. Ninguna ladrona se atrevería a meterse a robar en casa de una policía.

"oh vaya así que aquí has estado" dijo Sakurako quitándose el abrigo

"¿esperabas a alguien más?" pregunto Hima sin apartar la vista de aquel libro "¿Ya cenaste?"

"si lo hice fuera" Sakurako se aventó sobre la cama sin medir consecuencias "estoy rendida, tuvimos que grabar la misma escena treinta veces, todo porque Komari-chan se ponía nerviosa"

"de seguro tú le ponías nerviosa" dijo Himawari de forma burlona

"jaja... si supieras de que va la escena no te estarías burlando"

"no lo sé, y por tu bien será mejor que no me lo cuentes" Himawari por el rabillo del ojo observo disimuladamente a su esposa echada sobre la cama "¿no tomaras una ducha?"

"No, estoy bien así"

"pues al menos debería quitarte esos trapos que huelen a colonia y mujeres"

"oye, yo no cuestiono tu trabajo"

"No puedes hacerlo, ni siquiera me preguntas como me fue"

"Para que debería hacerlo, si quieres un concejo, deberías dejar el caso del accidente" Himawari volvió su vista disimuladamente sobre su esposa

"¿cómo sabes eso, como sabes que estoy en ese caso?"

Sakurako no contesto, en vez de eso ella se sentó sobre la cama y se giró para quedar frente a Himawari. Himawari lo noto pero no le presto mucha atención. Sakurako tomo el libro de Hima y lo aventó hacia atrás cayendo cerca de la puerta. Himawari le dio una mirada asesina por tal estupidez pero eso no bastó para detener a Sakurako que solo se inclinó y capturo los labios desprevenidos de la chica de cabello azul.

Las sorpresas no acababan, Sakurako profundizo el beso doblegando a Himawari. Ella lo deseaba aquel momento y no había nada que le impidiera obtenerlo, aunque fue raro que Sakurako fuera la que iniciara. Himawari paso sus manos por el cuello de la castaña e impedir que escapara, estaba enloqueciendo con cada latido de su corazón, pero el aire se volvió una necesidad y de mala gana se separaron con la respiración acelerada.

"existen cosas que no podemos entender" de pronto empezó hablar Sakurako "está más allá de la comprensión humana, Himawari no estas preparada para saber la verdad"

"¿de que estas hablando?" pregunto Himawari, Sakurako solo negó con la cabeza y se alejó de ella

Sakurako salió de la habitación dejando a Himawari muy confundida


	4. Chapter 4

Era un día como cualquier otro, eso tal vez lo pensaría mejor dependiendo del punto de vista, y en este caso, un día normal estaba lejos de ser para aquella hermosa chica de la ley.

No estaba ni cerca de ser simple aquella mañana en la que Himawari parecía depender cada vez más con mayor necesidad de la comodidad, si eso se le pudiera llamar a la madera donde descansaban sus codos.

Sobre aquel escritorio estaban apiladas carpetas con cientos de informes, cada uno diferente al otro. No era su trabajo habitual, trabajos de oficina no era lo suyo, sin embargo, no negó el hecho de sentirse algo nostálgica al recordar las similitudes que tenía su actual actividad con aquellos días en el instituto.

"no existe nada relacionado o parecido entre tantos casos"

Aun no se había rendido, las palabras de Sakurako aparecían de vez en cuando en su cabeza. Estaba jugando y lo había advertido minutos después de lanzar su consejo, imaginaba pues la castaña tenía un gran talento que casi era difícil saber cuándo estaba hablando con franqueza y cuando estaba actuando.

Pero aquella vez fue diferente, Himawari pudo leerlo en aquellos locos y hermosos ojos. La castaña estaba hablando con franqueza, y eso era lo que estaba temiendo.

"disculpe Furutani-san" su compañera ingreso en la pequeña oficina llevando consigo unos papeles a la altura de su pecho "acaban de llegar los análisis de ADN"

Himawari se detuvo por completo, haciendo movimientos lentos se incorporó en su asiento y recargo todo su peso en la silla que antes era compartido con el escritorio. Tardo un poco en procesar aquello que había estado esperando, pero no se esforzó demasiado en ocultar su emoción.

"¿qué tienes para mi Kaname?" podría durar poco la emoción del momento y la expresión de su compañera alentaba al tiempo

"creo que..." la chica dudo un momento antes de estirar su brazo con aquellas hojas hacia la chica de cabello azul "debe leerlo ud misma"

Himawari miro ese par de rubíes que en ese momento transmitían su preocupación, mientras que su mano se acercó al papel cerrando sus dedos sobre estos para impedir que escaparan. Paso su vista por el papel recolectando aquellos escritos y dándole en su cabeza el significado y por consiguiente el mensaje que transmitían aquellas letras.

"es... ¡¿es esto cierto?!" golpeo con fuerza su escritorio ganando la atención de sus compañeras que desviaron la mirada hacia ella a través del cristal

Su compañera retrocedió en alerta y algo de temor por el repentino sobresalto de su superiora "sisi... ¡sí!" viendo que Himawari trato de calmarse y poco a poco volvía a su sitio, la muchacha dio los detalles "me informaron que la muestra no fue contaminada y que no hay error alguno... lo siento"

Himawari arrojo los papeles sobre su escritorio con claro énfasis en lo fastidiada que estaba después de que lo que más temía se volvió realidad. Giró su silla para que sin esfuerzos pudiera apreciar el blanco que asoma por aquella ventana de su oficina, mientras que afuera los murmullos parecieron aumentar en volumen.

"todo empezó por ella, y todo apunta hacia ella" dijo la chica de cabello azul "¿qué ha pasado? Cuando la conocí era difícil notar su presencia... ahora aparece en todos lados y en ninguno a la vez"

Himawari volvió la vista hacia su compañera que parada frente a ella del otro lado de su escritorio esperaba nuevas órdenes, sin embargo, la chica de cabello azul no tenía ni idea de cómo llevar aquella situación. Parecía que todo estaba ya resuelto, o que el caso simplemente se había estancado. Como un pequeño riachuelo que corre en un solo sentido a menos que alguien perturbase su espíritu, las corrientes se dispersan y se ramifican en varias soluciones que ninguna tiene un camino fijo.

"debe haber algo que no hayamos visto aun" propuso Kaname en un intento por no dejar que Hima se desmoronase

Hima le observo detenidamente como si estudiara cada detalle de su compañera, pronto se apuró a sacar de un cajón una libreta y con una pluma empezó hacer ciertas anotaciones. Curiosa Kaname movió su cuerpo y levanto los hombros queriendo así ver lo que escribía Himawari con tanto esmero.

"bien... tal vez no sea el final" Hima termino de escribir y puso sus ojos nuevamente en su compañera "lo que vamos a plantear ahora son solo hipótesis, pero debemos tener al menos una idea clara de lo que sucede aquí"

"lo entiendo"

"ok..." Himawari suspiro coloco los codos sobre el escritorio y junto las palmas en un apretón de manos "desde el principio todo está mal" la chica de cabello azul relajo los hombros mientras su mirada fue hacia sus manos juntas "Toshinō-senpai cree y sostiene firmemente el haber estado con Akari minutos antes del accidente"

"¿debemos tener en cuenta su testimonio?" pregunto incrédula su compañera, pues existía la posibilidad de que la rubia hubiese olvidado parte de sus memorias a causa del accidente

"Si debemos... ya que según Ikeda-senpai, Akari-chan salió del hospital por algo de comer y curiosamente la hora concuerda con la supuesta visita de nuestra rubia al bar"

"¿pero no se supone que el bar estaba cerrado?" Himawari se contuvo en responder ya que en si las versiones empezaban a desencajar "¿no cree que pudo haber sido planeado?" Kaname se ganó la atención de Himawari quien con la mirada fija en ella agito su mano dándole el permiso de continuar "¿pudo alguien entrar en el bar y montar una convincente actuación?"

"si eso tiene sentido" Himawari medito un segundo permitiendo que los testimonios y las versiones de la historia se ordenen en su cabeza "ahora que recuerdo, Toshinō-senpai menciono que el bar estaba desierto y que solo Akari era la única en el lugar"

"entiendo dónde quiere llegar" Dijo Kaname "pero eso solo indica que..." la chica se detuvo al ver la mano de Himawari hacerle frente

"recuerda que es solo una hipótesis, no es necesario sacar conclusiones aun"

"lo siento, se me olvido" se disculpó Kaname

"bien, ahora lo que nos falta es saber si Akari tuvo algo que ver en todo esto"

Existía una posibilidad y esa era la única de momento en la que Himawari podía aferrarse, la sustitución y suplantación de la identidad de la linda pelirroja podría exonerarla de toda culpa, pero, esa posibilidad no veía aun la luz.

"Recreemos los hechos" Dijo Himawari "supongamos que Toshinō-senpai o Akari-chan tiene una enemiga, está aprovechando que el bar estaba cerrado, ingreso y monto su número sabiendo bien que nuestra rubia lo visitaría sin falta. El informe médico no dice nada sobre sustancias que pudieran alterar las habilidades mentales de Toshinō-senpai, pero ¿si existe algo que no se pudiera detectar?"

"eso explicaría lo relajada que estaba" dijo Kaname "pero ¿qué hay de la herida con el cristal?"

"eso es bastante extraño..." Himawari busco aquel objeto sobre el revoltijo sobre su escritorio "en el video de la camioneta no se muestra nada, pero por un instante aparece una silueta en la parte trasera del vehículo de Sugiura-senpai..." dijo mientras observo con detenimiento aquel pedazo de vidrio roto "es posible que alguien se haya ocultado en el asiento de atrás y aprovecho el momento para atacarla, además esto confirmaría que Akari no tuvo nada que ver"

"¿a qué se refiere?

"piensa, si Akari hubiera estado dentro del vehículo en aquel momento, ella también debió haber salido herida, pero no fue así, lo que indica que ella no fue"

"tiene razón, entonces ¿qué pasa con las huellas?"

"tal como lo habías dicho antes, Akari pudo tener contacto con esto mucho antes del accidente, pero aún no lo puedo comprobar si no la interrogo"

Himawari delibero un momento y tomando las llaves de su auto se levantó de aquella silla. Permitiendo que su cuerpo se amoldara a la nueva postura miro hacia el desastre que era su oficina, pensó en arreglar el desorden que ella misma había provocado pero no podía soportar estar ahí mucho más tiempo, además de que tenía ciertos asuntos que tratar con aquella con la chica pelirroja.

"¿va algún lado?" le pregunto su compañera

"si, Kaname necesito hablar con Akari-chan pero esta vez debo hacerlo yo sola" Dijo Himawari "¿me puedes hacer el favor de limpiar todo esto?" Kaname asintió acatando las ordenes aunque en realidad no lo eran "gracias, tal vez no vuelva por aquí hoy, así que te veo mañana"

Himawari partió una vez más en busca de la dulce pelirroja, y una vez más el universo conspiro en su contra. Nadie le dio noticias sobre el paradero de la chica pelirroja, pero si confirmaron su llegada a la ciudad. Hima estaba bastante segura de la inocencia de su amiga, sin embargo, Akari parecía estarse ocultando, era eso o había activado su ya conocida habilidad. El Akarin~.

No supo cuántas veces visito aquella casa que la pelirroja compartía con la doctora, solo para encontrarla vacía. No tenía idea de cuantas veces le había llamado al celular, solo para que una grabación le dijera que aquel numero estaba fuera de servicio.

Cuando el cielo se tiño de naranja, Himawari condujo hasta su casa. Estaba agotada, nuevamente tendría que destrenzarse y dio gracias al cielo que su alocada castaña no la interrumpiría por el simple hecho de que rara vez llegaba antes de las ocho de la noche.

Fue un día sin progresos y aunque las pruebas de ADN ya habían sido completadas, estas simplemente carecían de lógica y nublo lo que Himawari había creído resuelto de momento. Ella podría apostar que si alguien ajena al caso empezara a sacar sus propias conclusiones con la ayuda de todas las pruebas que había recolectado, estaba convencida que a la pobre chica de cabellos rojos le esperaba un largo tiempo tras las rejas.

Himawari se rio ante aquel pensamiento, sin embargo, sintió un pequeño malestar en su pecho.

Existía aquella pequeña posibilidad.

La chica de cabello azul se sentó cómodamente enfrente del televisor, improviso unos aperitivos y con la ayuda del control remoto encendió aquel aparato. Lo primero que vio fue los típico doramas que pasaban en aquella tarde, por el momento no estaba interesada en aquellas historias así que presiono un botón y paso uno a unos los canales en busca de algo que le llamase la atención.

Antes de tirar la toalla encontró una película nada fuera de lo normal, excepto que cierta actriz que interpretaba a una maniática asesina era ni más ni menos que su querida castaña de pecho plana. Era gracioso y Hima no paraba de reír, claro que la película no era de esa temática.

"sé que no debo pero es que Sakurako... ¡por favor!, está claro que todo esto es solo ficción, a ella nunca se le hubiese ocurrido un plan tan brillante. ¿Me pregunto que estaba pensando ella en ese momento?"

"pensaba en cuanto me iban me pagar" Dijo una voz proveniente del pasillo

"¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" pregunto Hima volviéndose para mirar a su castaña cabeza hueca

"no mucho" dijo ella entrando en la habitación y arrojando su abrigo al piso "solo lo suficiente como para saber que te has estado burlando de mí, monstruo de tetas enormes"

"ya bájale a tus insultos, lo siento si te he hecho sentir mal" se disculpó Himawari volviendo la vista al televisor "rara vez veo tu cara en la tv o el cine, así que es raro para mi"

"si como digas" dijo la castaña con un deje de cansancio "al menos reconoces mi talento"

"no sé si llamarlo de esa manera" dijo Hima de forma burlona haciéndole espacio para que su esposa se sentara a su lado cosa que Sakurako no desaprovecho "pero me siento orgullosa de ver hacia donde te han llevado tus pasos"

Sakurako la miro un instante sin saber que se vio atrapada en los ojos de su adorable pechos grandes, sin poder retener el retumbar de su corazón se inclinó un poco y deposito un suave beso sobre los labios de la chica de cabello azul, provocándole un hermoso sonrojo.

"¿ya cenaste?" le pregunto Himawari

"estoy en ello" Dijo

La temperatura de la habitación de pronto se elevó, Sakurako casi no podía contener la respiración. No quería pero debía tomar aire de vez en cuando Himawari le permitía separarse de sus labios. Pero nuevamente el universo estaba conspirando en su contra, con una melodía agradable para los oídos pero espantosa para aquella pareja, el celular de Himawari comenzó a interrumpir aquella dulce velada que estaba llena de besos y que pronto daría paso a las caricias.

Hima no quiso hacerle caso a su teléfono, pero este siguió insistiendo "deberías contestar" le sorprendió al escucharle susurrar a la castaña "No debiste seguir Himawari, ahora estas a punto de saber lo que no debes saber y no comprenderás que es lo que sucede ni porque sucede"

Esa parte la asusto un poco "¿de que estas hablando?" Himawari se separó de su castaña mientras esta solo le sonreía mostrando su adorable colmillo "¿Sakurako?"

"Al parecer es inevitable, así que adelante Himawari" dijo la castaña señalando el celular que seguía emitiendo ruido "lo sabrás si contestas, y mientras lo haces, yo te esperare afuera" dicho esto, la castaña salió de la habitación

Himawari recorrió con la vista la habitación, la duda y la incertidumbre acababan de ser sembradas dentro de ella. Había también un miedo que le impidió tomar aquel aparato, pero debía hacerlo o la consideraría grosera cualquiera que del otro lado se haya tomado la molestia de llamarle.

"hola" dijo después de deslizar un dedo sobre la pantalla que destellaba "Kaname ¿qué sucede?" escucho del otro lado la respiración acelerada de su compañera, la alterada se disculpó una y otra vez hasta que por fin "¡que!" había dado los motivos de su molestia haciendo que Himawari se pusiera en pie de un solo salto "¿¡Akari está en la cárcel!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Tres minutos bastaron y Himawari entró en el vehículo de Sakurako, ya que la castaña había anticipado todo y preparado su coche. Fue una de los motivos que la llevo a sospechar sobre su castaña, la chica del colmillo parecía estar bastante informada sobre lo que en esos momentos Himawari llevaba a cabo.

"¡conduce!" ordeno Himawari luego de haberse colocado el cinturón y asegurado perfectamente.

"¿no estas de humor?" preguntó la castaña usando un tono medianamente sarcástico "bien, te entiendo pechugona"

Himawari le miro con esa expresión a la cual Sakurako ya estaba bastante familiarizada, la castaña rio sin gracia y sin energía. La chica de cabello azul empezó a escribir en su celular, luego de un par de minutos pestañeo un par de veces la luz del aparato y lo guardo en su abrigo.

"ahora por tu bien Sakurako" expreso la chica de cabello azul sin llegar a mirar a la castaña "será mejor que me digas ¿cómo sabias que estaba en el caso, como sabias sobre la llamada y porque demonios sabes hacia donde me dirijo sin siquiera habérmelo preguntado?"

"es fácil querida mía" Sakurako siguió usando un tono sarcástico, nada que sorprenda a Himawari "te contaré una pequeña historia..."

"¡déjate de tonterías!" demando Hima perdiendo la paciencia "será mejor que te dejes de jueguitos y me des respuestas"

"no son tonterías" Sakurako detuvo su auto en una luz roja, aprovecho ese momento y le lanzo una mirada a su esposa "tú siempre has creído tener la razón, bueno... todos tenemos defectos"

"¿a dónde quieres llegar?" Himawari miró a su castaña, en su expresión leyó que se negaría a responder, Hima suspiró y recargo su brazo en la puerta mientras el auto reanudo su marcha "está bien, cuéntame esa 'historia' tuya"

Sakurako sonrió mostrando su colmillo y sin contratiempo comenzó a narrar su pequeña historia

"dime pechos grandes ¿crees en los deseos?" pregunto Sakurako

"No se supone que me contarías una historia" interrumpió la chica de cabello azul "¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

"nada en realidad, solo... siento curiosidad" Dijo ella

"No sé..." pensó un momento Himawari "tal vez..." dijo mirando de forma disimulada a su esposa "mis deseos ya se han hecho realidad" susurro con un ligero sonrojo

"¿qué dijiste?"

"¡nada!"

"bueno..." Dijo Sakurako sin insistir en su pregunta pues había escuchado perfectamente a Himawari "en fin..." suspiro disimuladamente queriendo calmar el golpeteo en su pecho producto de las sinceras palabras de la chica de cabello azul

"entonces... ¿me contaras lo que sucede?"

"todo sucedió gracias a un simple deseo" dijo Sakurako "el deseo de Akari-chan"

"¿deseo?"

Era una muy extraña respuesta incluso algo ridícula, sin embargo la expresión serena de Sakurako corroboraban su versión. Himawari no pudo no dar o negar crédito a dicho argumento, estaba confundida y preocupada más de averiguar si la castaña estaba actuando.

"sabes lo ridículo que es eso" no le quedo más opción que burlarse de la respuesta aunque sus palabras carecían de dicha emoción

"No creerás lo que al día siguiente sucedió"

"¿qué sucedió?" aunque uso un tono neutral, en el fondo Himawari estaba bastante interesada en la historia

"Al día siguiente cuando Ikeda-senpai salió rumbo hacia el hospital, alguien llamo a su puerta. Akari-chan atendió sin imaginar que del otro lado una persona había acudido en su ayuda, aquella chica que solo existe en sus sueños ¡bien, llegamos!" Sakurako detuvo el auto frente al departamento, Himawari sin contratiempos apresuro y bajo del vehículo

"Espero que no sea demasiado tarde" dijo Himawari.

"para ella, nunca será tarde" dijo la castaña entrando en el edificio

Himawari apresuro y dio alcance a su esposa que sin esfuerzo empujo una puerta de cristal otorgándole la bienvenida. En un acto de caballerosidad, sostuvo la puerta y se inclinó dándole paso a su mujer. Sin prestar atención a lo cursi que se veía dicha opción, Himawari entro a paso ligero.

Dentro del edificio había poca actividad, nada de que sorprenderse pues el turno ya había acabado y las que trabajaban en el turno nocturno no eran demasiadas.

"¡Furutani-san!" una chica de ojos rojos le llamo con insistencia

"Kaname" Himawari se acercó a ella "¿qué es lo que sucede?" la chica estaba algo pálida, con movimientos repentinos demostraba su nivel de nerviosismo.

"yo... yo lo siento nono pensé que acabaría así yoyo... ella"

"¡cálmate!" ordeno Himawari a su compañera

"lo siento" se disculpó Kaname "fue todo muy rápido, sus anotaciones, su escritorio"

"¿no entiendo? ¿qué sucedió?"

"la jefa"

Himawari se sorprendió tanto que aflojo a la chica y retrocedió un paso de su compañera "alguien ajena al caso..."

"ordeno la detención preventiva y una nueva investigación"

"no" Himawari palideció ese momento, busco apoyo en su esposa pero esta estaba jugando con un garrote que había encontrado por ahí "No puede ser ¡Sakurako!"

"¿qué?" dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros "vamos todo está bien" Sakurako dijo despreocupadamente

"¿cómo puedes jugar en un momento así? Seguramente me despedirán, y ahora Akari-chan..."

"De hecho" interrumpió Kaname el pequeño monologo de Himawari "la jefa estaba muy impresionada que incluso quería felicitarle por como llevaba el caso"

"yo también estoy muy impresionada" dijo Sakurako mientras giraba el garrote en su mano derecha "bueno, es de esperarse de ti pechugona"

"¡cállate si!" ordeno Himawari antes de que se agotara su paciencia "a todo esto, Kaname ¿dónde está Akari-chan?"

"está en una celda" dijo la chica entregándole un juego de llave a la chica de cabello azul

"bien, necesito hablar con ella" Dijo la chica de cabellos azul "la pobre debe estar odiándome"

Las tres chicas prosiguieron hacia las celdas. Por el trayecto noto algo raro en su esposa y es que no parecía importarle nada, a diferencia de ella que hasta entonces buscaba la mejor forma para disculparse con su buena amiga.

"tengo sueño" dijo de pronto la castaña "señorita ¿dónde me puedo servir café en un lugar como este?" le pregunto a Kaname

"este... si quiere le puedo traer uno enseguida" dijo la chica

"por favor"

"¡si!" Kaname recogió sus pasos y regreso por el café

"es una buena chica" dijo Sakurako

"no abuses" le reprendió su esposa

La pareja llego hasta una puerta hecha con barrotes de acero, Himawari introdujo la llave en la cerradura y con algo de ruido la puerta se abrió.

"vuélvela a cerrar" dijo Sakurako cruzando el marco de metal "no querrás que alguien se escape"

Himawari dudó en hacerlo pues sabía bien que el número de chicas enceradas ahí se reducía solo a uno, ese número estaba más que claro que le pertenecía a la dulce pelirroja, sin embargo no desistió de realizar la tarea que Sakurako le ordeno aunque pensaba en como Kaname le llevaría el café si no podía cruzar más allá.

"¡hey hola Akari-chan!" Sakurako corrió hasta el final del pasillo donde le pareció ver la cabellera roja de la chica

Himawari se detuvo un momento, estaba nerviosa sin comprender el porqué. La culpa empezó a jugar dándole vueltas en su cabeza, aunque basto ver como Sakurako hablaba amigablemente con la pelirroja hizo que se calmara un poco sus emociones.

Himawari reanudo sus pasos hasta que por fin tuvo una vista más clara de la pelirroja. Desde su ángulo podía verla bastante tranquila sentada sobre sus piernas frente a una ¿mesa?. Himawari parpadeo un par de veces para limpiar bien sus ojos y comprobar que Akari no estaba frente a una mesa de donde tomaba un bocado de paste con un tenedor y se lo acercaba a la castaña para que saboreara.

"hmm está delicioso" dijo Sakurako

"verdad que si" dijo Akari "oh perdona, ¿quieres más té?"

"no sean glotonas yo también quiero" Himawari ladeo su cabeza preguntándose por que Sakurako hablo en plural "con su permiso"

Segundos después quedo en shock al ver como Sakurako abrió sin problemas la celda e ingreso dentro tomando asiento junto a la pelirroja. Himawari desvió la mirada hacia su mano derecha y comprobó visualmente estar cargando las llave, estaba desconcertada y solo preguntando obtendría respuestas.

"Himawari-chan" la pelirroja agito su mano "Akari está feliz de verte" dijo con una hermosa sonrisa "te estábamos esperando"

"ho hola Akari-chan" Himawari siguió avanzando mientras su ángulo de visión se amplió mostrando un par de brazos extras que se movían sobre la pequeña mesa de té

"¿gustas pasar y tomar té con nosotras?" propuso la pelirroja

Sakurako parecía estarlo disfrutando tanto que no le llamaba la atención la chica frente a ella, eso solo significaba que era una persona conocida. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba en la celda junto a Akari?

"bueno yo..." Himawari prestaba más atención a la chica que con forme avanzaba iba siendo descubierta "no..."

Las palabras se quedaron atrapadas y no había forma en que Himawari trasmitiera su asombro cuando por fin tuvo una vista completa de la chica que acompañaba a Akari. Esta chica más que misteriosa era bastante conocida por la chica de cabello azul, pero aun así, en ese momento era completamente desconocida para Himawari.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y con una muy linda sonrisa le saludo "Hola Himawari-chan, tanto tiempo"

"quiqui..." Himawari paso saliva sin apartar la mirada de la hermosa chica para formular la pregunta "¿quién eres tú?"


	6. Chapter 6

Los paisajes que le regalaba la ciudad eran simplemente increíbles, casi no recordaba la última vez que había visitado la gran urbe conocida como Tokio; no contaba las veces que ayudó a Kyōko en la Comiket ya que ahí casi no podía ver bien lo que le rodeaba. Pero gracias todo ello a las insistencias de su novia Chitose, quien, al estar más que feliz de que la pelirroja aceptara la propuesta de vivir juntas, no se le ocurrió una idea mejor que un viaje de "luna de miel" para celebrar la osadía.

Caminaban juntas como siempre tomadas de la mano, demostrando al mundo y aquellas curiosas que no hay nada más fuerte que el amor que las mantiene unidas. Algo exagerado a mí parecer pues bien no voy a criticar pero parece más bien un acto autoritario, si bien tomarse de las manos no tiene nada de malo, ambas chicas son tan hermosas que no había mujer que las deseara, y como los celos vienen incluidos en el paquete "amor", estaba bien demostrar a quien le pertenecía esa o aquella.

─ extrañare todo esto ─ dijo la pelirroja con un aire de tristeza

─ siempre podremos volver ─ le animó su novia Chitose

Como todo en esta vida tiene un final, y claro que nada es la excepción, aquel viajecito estaba culminando como aquel ultimo paseo por esa zona tan bella. Lamentarse solo queda pues había tanto que aún no habían visto, y de seguro en Takaoka solo se le permitiría soñar. Algo que no echarían de menos seria todo ese gentío, demasiadas chicas para el gusto de estas dos mujeres.

─ quisiera llevarme un recuerdo ─ dijo Akari viendo cautivada a un pequeño edificio con una librería en la parte baja

─ no te basta con todo lo que has comprado ─ rio Chitose a lo impulsiva que podía llegar a ser la pelirroja

─ Bueno… ─ Akari bajo su cabeza y amenoró sus pasos ─ perdón Chitose, Akari solo estaba pensando en sí misma…

Chitose jalo a la chica y un beso fugas le dio, con una sonrisa enorme y un rubor en sus mejillas dijo ─ estoy siempre dispuesta para ti y solo tú, te amo Akari-chan

Akari feliz rodeo a Chitose con sus brazos y la apretó despacio en un abrazo, luego tomando su mano la guio hasta aquel pequeño edificio que antes estaba observando. Un momento pararon para ver un letrero, en él ponía "tienda de libros usados Hitotose".

─ vaya nombre ─ dijo Chitose entrando luego al local

La puerta abrieron y una campanita sonó, una chica dentro las vio e inmediatamente hiso algo que desconcertó a las compradoras. Como aquellos pájaros sobre las manos estiradas, la chica parecía estar en un trance a modo de espantapájaros.

─ bien… bie… bie ─ la pobre esclava no hacía más que temblar y balbucear

Chitose y Akari compartieron una mirada antes de lentamente darse la vuelta, lo extraño no era su fuerte y ciertamente no estaban en condiciones de averiguar qué era lo que ahí sucedía.

─ Bienvenidas ─ gritó alguien a lo que las chicas se giraron para apreciarle

Una chica hermosa de cabello largo azul apareció, hiso una reverencia a modo de saludo aunque parecía más como una disculpa, tomó a su amiga paralizada y la arrastró fuera de la sala. Enseguida volvió con la pareja limpiando su frente las gotas de sudor, un día difícil le pareció y con una sonrisa a la pareja atendió.

─ Bienvenidas a la tienda de libros usados Hitotose, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? ─ Chitose y Akari suspiraron más tranquilas

─ Buenas tardes, quisiera comprar unos libros ─ Akari dijo lo obvio

─ ¡claro! ¿Tiene algo en mente? ─ preguntó la chica tras el mostrador apoyando sus manos sobre el mismo

─ Pues… ─ Akari echo una rápida mirada a su alrededor, no había mucho de donde escoger pues no era precisamente una gran biblioteca ─ estoy dispuesta a oír sugerencias

─ ¡muy bien! ─ dijo la chica de cabello azul y se agachó tras el mostrados ─ puedo ofrecerle estos, yo misma lo he leído y me parecen grandes obras

Akari tomó el que estaba arriba de la pila y le echo una ojeada. La historia empezaba fuerte algo que le daba ánimos de comprarlo, pero al pasar las hojas para comprobar su estado notó algo inusual; había páginas que simplemente habían sido arrancadas sin consideración a esa obra de la literatura.

─ Este… ─ Akari bajó el libro para apoyar su mirada en la vendedora

─ jejeje… ─ rio rascándose tras la cabeza ─ ¡lo siento mucho! ¡Aquí vea este! ─ dijo dándole el siguiente en la lista

Akari ya no se detuvo en las primeras páginas, sino que, directamente pasó las hojas hasta que pudo apreciar la misma historia ─ creo que será mejor retirarnos, gracias por su tiempo ─ sin duda eso era bastante raro que no le quedaba más a la pelirroja que emprender la huida

─ ¡no espere! ¡En verdad lo lamento mucho! Es solo que… es un hábito mío ─ dijo la chica disculpándose ─ ¡si quieren pueden echar una ojeada a la tienda, les prometo que la mayoría no los he leído!

Akari miró a Chitose buscando su opinión más esta solo se encogió de hombros, decidió pues hacerle caso a la vendedora ya que parecía estar muy arrepentida por sea cual sea la cosa que le había hecho a esos libros. Akari fue hacia un estante donde se veían los libros más antiguos, por otro lado Chitose solo pasaba la vista y esperaba paciente a la pelirroja, sin embargo le picó la curiosidad por saber que le había hecho a esos libros la chica de cabello azul

─ Este disculpe usted…

─ Kuina Natsukawa ─ dijo presentándose

─ Natsukawa-san, ¿Qué es lo que le sucedió a esos libros? ¿Algún problema de plagas?

─ ah jejeje… ─ rio culpable sonrojándose ─ yo me… yo me los comí

Chitose quedó más fría que la Antártida ¿Quién en su sano juicio se come un libro?, pues sin saber de dónde salen algunos tipos de leyendas, sin duda ahí se podía empezar una y algo terrorífica.

Mientras tanto Akari vagaba por los estantes ya con cuatro libros en la mano, libros que le habían llamado su atención y que gracias al cielo tenían todas sus hojas intactas. Al pasar su mano por uno de color café le llamó la atención que este no tenía tejuelo u otra descripción en el lomo, solo líneas en relieve que parecían dibujar una especie de flor. Sacó con cuidado aquel libro que en el acto empezó a esparcir una pequeña nube de polvo, soplo con cuidado de no manchar su ropa y descubrió que no tenía portada ni contraportada, solo más líneas en relieve pero que en la portada parecían dibujar un árbol moribundo.

Acarició aquel árbol de la portada llevada por un deseo que nació de su interior, cuando retiraba su mano unas letras aparecieron a la sombra del mismo. Impactada soltó el libro lanzando un grito corto.

─ ¿Qué ocurre Akari-chan? ─ preguntó Chitose desde el mostrador curiosa por saber que le ocurrió a su novia.

─ he, no… nada, Akari creyó ver un insecto

Insecto jamás, pero a la pelirroja no se le ocurrió otro pretexto pues antes debía asegurarse de que, lo que había visto escrito en el libro no haya sido producto de su imaginación. Cuando Chitose volvió a su conversación con la chica de cabello azul, Akari se dispuso a recoger el libro, así, que sin más dobló las rodillas y del suelo lo levantó, siempre con la contraportada mirándole.

─ estoy alucinado

Giró despacio como esperando lo peor y así hasta que reveló lo que antes la asustó. En la portada donde el árbol moribundo gozaba de atención, bajo su sombra un nombre que sin duda a la pelirroja impactó **"Akari".** Ya no resultaba lógico sentir miedo, pues aquel nombre podía ser el de la autora del libro, o el título del libro. Mas sin embargo la pelirroja había jurado no haber visto nombre alguno la primera vez que lo ojeo, pero siempre están los errores.

Con más calma lo metió en su pila sin mirar sus hojas, se estaba haciendo tarde y no había tiempo para eso. Llevó los libros al mostrador y pagó por ellos, se despidieron de Kuina y una buena tarde le desearon, pasaron por un helado y al hotel llegaron después.

Las manos de Chitose no se mantuvieron quietas, como despedida de Tokio pensó en un juego que luego llevaron a cabo. Unas risitas por aquí unas caricias por allá, un par de besos apasionados y dieron por terminado aquel día, manteniendo en mente su regreso que sería al día siguiente. .

.

.

.

─ estoy agotada ─ sin duda luego de entrar en su departamento se notaba

─ Pero fue divertido ─ dijo Chitose dejando un lado el equipaje, luego vería que haría con él ─ ¿tienes hambre?

─ Un poco ─ dijo Akari rodando sobre la cama

El viaje fue ajetreado como todos los demás, casi no existen viajes placenteros o al menos no tan aparatosos. Akari estaba molida mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que Chitose siguiera en pie.

─ voy a comprar algo ─ dijo tomando la cartera y saliendo por la puerta

Akari oyó la puerta cerrarse, eso significaba que sola se había quedado. Y, pensar le quedaba en las experiencias vividas con su novia, mientras, una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba recordando lo hermosa que Chitose se había portado con ella; claro que todo tiene un precio.

¿y ahora?

Mientras esperaba a que su novia volviera pensó talvez en leer un poco de aquellos libros que había comprado en Tokio. Se levantó de la cama y fue por la maleta, abrió y sacó una bolsa donde estaban los libros. Los lanzo sobre la cama sacándolos de su envoltura, mirándolos ya dispersos se encontró con el dilema de cual leer primero.

─ Tal vez… ─ Akari estiró su mano tomando el que más le llamaba la atención ─ Akari deba empezar por este

Agarró el más obvio, obvio porque le picaba la curiosidad saber si la autora se llamaba igual que ella o así se llamaba la obra. Acarició otra vez la cubierta y el nombre por un momento pareció destellar, parpadeando dejo esas alucinaciones pues el viaje debió estropearla demasiado

─ ¿de que tratará? ─ se dijo así misma

Con cuidado intentó abrir el libro, intentó, porque este no se abrió. No entendía que era lo que sucedía, volteando el libro una y otra vez vio que este no tenía ninguna cerradura o algo que se le parezca, al menos, no a simple vista. Intentó nuevamente, una, dos, tres veces, cada una con mayor fuerza que la anterior pero ese libro se negaba a mostrar sus secretos.

─ Akari no comprende por qué

Lo agarró a golpes contra el piso para ver si asi se despegaba, pero no cedía y más increíble era que el libro no sufrió ni un solo rasguño. Eso le dejó con la boca abierta pero regresando al punto anterior, lanzó una maldición que esperaba que nadie escuchara.

─ desearía poder abrirte ─ Lanzó el libro contra la pared, increíblemente este se abrió asombrando a la pelirroja. Alegre y emocionada se abalanzó a recogerlo para proseguir con su cometido ─ esto es una broma

Sus hojas estaban en bando, literalmente en blanco ya que las hojas no padecían del castigo del tiempo, y aquellas tan blancas como recién salidas de la fábrica. Pero volviendo a lo anterior el maldito libro estaba en blanco, nada de nada, ni un escrito, ni un garabato, nada.

─ Una compra tonta, bueno al menos Akari lo puede usar como una agenda o algo así

Salió de la habitación con aquel libro, si así se lo puede llamar, y se dirigió hasta otra donde estaba un escritorio, escritorio que Chitose usaba para su trabajo de vez en cuando. Agarro un esfero negro y con él regreso a la habitación.

─ bien veamos

En la segunda hoja ella comenzó a escribir

 _Lun 21/07_

 _Querido diario_

Sacudió la cabeza pues eso sería muy tonto, se supone que lo iba a usar como agenda y no como un patético diario. Al regresar la vista sobre la supuesta agenda, Akari se encontró con algo bastante raro, raro porque sobre la hoja que se supone había garabateado estaba en blanco.

─ ¿Qué? ─ se desconcertó pues había pensado que había escrito algo ─ tal vez a este esfero se le acabó la tinta ─ dijo como lógica

Dejó el libro sobre la cama abierto en la segunda hoja y fue en busca de algo que escriba. Al rato volvió con un nuevo esfero de color verde convencida de que ese si tenía tinta, pues lo había probado antes de decidirse por él.

─ Bien con este si

Akari palideció al ver letras sobre el las hojas que se supone había garabateado, su mano soltó el esfero porque esta tembló al leer lo que ahí estaba escrito

 _ **Hola**_

 _ **¿Quién eres tú?**_

Eso no fue lo que ella escribió ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿Acaso era una broma de Chitose?

─ Chitose ─ comenzó a llamar a su novia por si esta ya había vuelto y ella no lo había notado ─ Chitose ─ pero nadie le contestó

Con su mano temblorosa cogió el esfero que se le había caído, pues sintió una fuerza inmensa de arriesgarse a contestar el mensaje que, créalo o no, parecía que iba dirigido a ella

 _Soy Akari_

 _¿Quién eres tú?_

Se quedó mirando fijamente hasta que algo increíble sucedió. Las letras que ella había escrito fueron tragadas por la hoja hasta desaparecer por completo, como si de una trampa de arena movediza. Luego de eso un segundo más tarde emergió un nuevo mensaje

 _ **Mi nombre es Akari**_


	7. Chapter 7

El mensaje había sido recibido, y por norma general, alguien debía responderle. Pero, no estaba en claro quién era que lo hacía, quien era la persona o ente demoniaco o lo que sea él cual estaba del otro lado, si es que lo había, pero ya tenía un nombre, y para sorpresa de Akari, ese nombre se le hacía conocido. Cual podría ser, aquella que se hace llamar igual, mas no hay momento para el pánico, pues si bien en el país existen muchas otras Akari.

La dulce pelirroja estaba sintiendo mucha curiosidad, opacando el miedo que pudo sentir, de cualquier manera no sería humana si no se arriesgara. Así pues fue que volviendo a escribir sobre la agenda temporal, y esperando un breve momento, alguien respondió.

 _ **Akaza Akari**_

Fácil era saber que lo próximo que ella preguntaría sería nada más que el apellido de la que está del otro lado, aunque existía la posibilidad de que el libro este emulando de alguna manera los pensamientos de Akari, y este responde conforme la pelirroja desea saber o cree cual es la siguiente respuesta del libro. De todas formas algo si era seguro, ese libro no era un libro normal y que solo podía ser concebido en la imaginación de las personas.

 _¿De dónde eres?_

 _ **Del mismo lugar donde tú vives**_

 _ **Desea y se te concederá**_

 _¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _¿Eres un libro o una persona?_

 _ **Desea y se te concederá**_

 _Akari quiere saber_

 _ **Akari debe desear y Akari hará tu deseo realidad**_

 _¿Desear? Deseo ¿Por qué?_

 _ **Por el bien de Kyōko-chan**_

Ok, eso se estaba poniendo en verdad feo. El libro o aquella que estaba del otro lado sabía más sobre la vida de Akari y al atinar un nuevo nombre reafirmaba que sea lo que sea, por donde quiera que lo viera, la palabra "peligro" estaba definida por todos lados.

Aun sabiendo bien que estaba jugando con algo desconocido, y que las cosas podrían salir mal en cualquier momento, Akari seguía sintiendo curiosidad por el libro, así que volvió a escribir una pregunta y esperaba que el libro respondiera directamente.

 _¿Cuál Kyōko-chan?_

 _ **Toshinō Kyōko, tú Kyōko-chan, mi Kyōko-chan**_

 _¿Tú Kyōko?_

 **Desea y se te concederá**

 _Akari sigue sin entender ¿necesitas ayuda?_

 _ **Akari debe desear y Akari hará tu deseo realidad**_

Akari estaba bastante en las nubes, literalmente se sentía así; tan liviana, como si flotara. Habrá tenido algo que ver con el cansancio, tal vez la fatiga y el hambre que tenía le estaba jugando malas pasadas, pero aunque cerrara sus ojos o volteara a ver hacia otro lado, cuando regresaba la vista al libro, sus palabras que había escrito no estaban, pero si estaban las que el libro creaba por sí solo.

Un golpe en la puerta sacó un poco a la pelirroja de su trance casi hipnótico, lentamente se bajó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo y volvió la vista hacia el libro. Internamente pensó en dejar un último mensaje, así pues, regreso al libro y escribió en él

 _Tengo que irme, adiós._

 _ **Hasta pronto Akari-chan**_

Akari cerró el libro y fue a atender la puerta, abrió y del otro lado estaba su novia con una mirada culposa sosteniendo unas bolsas en ambas manos. Akari ladeo su cabeza y permitió que entrara la chica de anteojos.

─ Lo siento Akari-chan ─ dijo Chitose entrando hacia la cocina seguida por Akari ─ olvide mis llaves, espero no haberte molestado

─ No… ─ Akari miró a la chica mientras sacaba de las bolsas las provisiones ─ Akari estaba… leyendo…

─ oh, está bien… yo preparare la cena así tu puedes continuar tu lectura

─ Akari quiere ayudarte en la cocina ─ dijo y se puso un delantal

Chitose le vio colocarse ese delantal rosa y no pudo detener su imaginación; en su mente surgió la imagen de una Akari completamente desnuda con solo ese delantal cubriéndole lo poco que podía. Por increíble que parezca, Chitose se había quitado sus lentes y estaba teniendo un sangrado nasal, Akari suspiro sabiendo que estaba pensando su novia así que le ayudo a limpiar la sangre de la nariz y para prevenir una desgracia coloco los lentes devuelta en su lugar. Besó luego a la chica que tímida se sonrojaba mientras ella le correspondía, tentándola a dejar de lado la cena e ir directamente al postre.


	8. Chapter 8

Estaba metida en sus asuntos personales que había acumulado durante días, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar alertándole de una llamada entrante. Suspiró tomando el móvil y verificando en la pantalla del mismo aquella persona que se comunicaba con ella.

─ hola Chitose ¿ocurre algo? ─ dijo tomando la llamada ─ entiendo… no yo estoy bien… si… claro hasta luego

Colgó la llamada y dejando a un lado el celular volvió a sus asuntos que le tenían atareada. El tic tac de algún lado llenaba el vacío que provocaba el silencio, a veces, se le unes los lamentos de aquella chica.

─ Akari necesita un descanso

No se exige demasiado y retirase despacio empuja la silla hacia atrás para librarse de ella, girando en sí sin mayor atención se aleja de su escritorio para partir hacia la cocina. Afuera ya estaba a oscuras y parecía una de tantas en las que la luna alumbra. Mira una vez la hora y luego repite lo mismo olvidando los minutos que desperdicio haciendo lo mismo, de entre medio distingue por la ventana las luces de la ciudad.

─ Algo se siente extraño

Media hora dura su viaje interno mientras bebe té de una taza, pero el líquido no era eterno y alertó que su momento se había extendido demasiado. Devuelta se abalanza al interior de aquella habitación, pero ya solo lanza su cuerpo sobre la cama permitiéndose descansar.

─ ¿Qué estarán haciendo las demás?

─ Chinatsu-chan seguramente este ocupada atendiendo a Yui-chan

─ Sakurako-chan habrá terminado ya con su última película

─ Himawari-chan seguramente ha de estar esperándola en casa

─ Kyōko-chan… ella…

Pensar en Kyōko algo decaída, si bien sabía lo que era de su vida pero eso no hubiese sido posible si Chitose no estuviera con ella. Casi no la había visto desde su matrimonio con Ayano, era como si no le importara aunque eso no debía impresionarla.

Otra cosa que Akari no pudo dejar pasar fue el nombre en sí, y mirando hacia un pequeño estante de libros en una esquina de la habitación recordó que en uno de ellos estaba escrito el nombre de la rubia. Nombre que le había dado prioridad el libro en cuestión

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que regreso de vacaciones y varios días desde que el libro fue olvidado, pero no es como si Akari lo hubiese hecho por voluntad, sino, que el libro así lo quiso cuando se negó a responderle en los días posteriores.

─ Akari desea saber

─ Akari debería intentar otra vez

Akari como días antes sentía el deseo de escribir un mensaje en el libro, pero llegado un punto en el que al estar parada frente a él, empezaba a sentir desinterés por lo antes planeado y así dejando ese asunto de lado para empezar otra vez al siguiente día. Como no, aquella vez fue algo distinto, pues mientras caminó hacia el librero la puerta de su habitación se abrió despacio y una chica entró en la pieza.

─ lamento la tardanza, hoy tuve que hacer tiempo extra

─ no te preocupes por eso Chitose ¿tienes hambre?

─ En realidad… si tengo un poco, por favor Akari-chan

Luego esa misma noche cuando los espantos salen a deambular en los sueños de niños y perros también, dentro de un mundo nuevo allá a lo lejos sobre el blanco más blanco que sus ojos hayan visto jamás, se levanta una sombra que aterra y emociona, todo a la vez.

Akari camina guiada por una fuerza desconocida, al tiempo parece que la figura le imita un paso y luego otro la sombra se aclara y una mujer salta a la vista y en su rostro se dibuja una linda sonrisa.

Akari saluda agitando su mano y tal como lo había hecho la chica le arremeda, otro paso y otro más, Akari se detiene bastante impactada pero a la vez siente felicidad. Sus ojos, su pelo, todo en ella y mucho más, algo le recuerda a su imagen perfecta como si de un espejo se tratase.

─ Hola

─ Hola

Todo lo imita con precisión milimétrica dejando en claro que alguien no era. Su patrón era exacto pero volteado, su mano derecha era su izquierda. Akari extiende una mano al aire pensando que solo tocara una pared, pero de la nada la chica la agarra y antes de jalarla sonríe con malicia.

─ Que te diviertas ─ dice girándose para mirar a una Akari sentada en el suelo

─ Por que

─ tienes que verlo por ti misma, Akari quiere ayudarla

─ Akari sigue sin entender

─ Akari debe desear y Akari hará tu deseo realidad

La chica la espalda le da y así como llego así se va. Akari se pone de pie tan rápido como puede y va a tras ella pero ahí a unos paso hubo algo que la detuvo. Golpeo con su mano la roca invisible dejando una marca algo dolorosa.

─ ¡espera!

Grito con fuerza y por instinto de la cama se levantó, miró a su alrededor mientras regulaba su respiración. Estando más tranquila sus lados palmeo buscando a esa que la hace sentir mejor, pero por más que palmeaba sobre las sabanas nada más que ella parecía ocupar aquella cama

─ Chitose

─ ¿Chitose?

Pareció una pesadilla por como reacciono al momento de despertar, pero no recordaba nada malo que sucediera allá en los sueños. Sin embargo aquella que le respondió no parecía darle la razón que en medio de la oscuridad se movió

─ ¿Kyōko-chan? ─ Una rubia bostezaba en frente de ella mientras se rascaba la cabeza ─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ bueno oí que gritaste y entonces vine a ver si estaba bien ─ dijo la rubia sentándose al filo de la cama

─ no, digo, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas en mi casa?

─ ¿tu casa? ¿Tienes fiebre o algo por el estilo? ─ Kyōko puso una mano en la frente de Akari para chequear la temperatura

─ estoy bien, fue solo una pesadilla

─ entonces querrás que me quede a dormir contigo ─ Kyōko se aventó sobre la cama y abrazó a la pelirroja dándole besitos en la mejilla

─ Kyōko-chan detente, Chitose nos puede ver ─ dijo tratando de zafarse de las garras de la rubia

─ ¿eh? ─ Kyōko se alejó algo desubicada ─ ¿Por qué tendría que vernos?

─ Como que "por qué" ella es mi novia y tú eres una mujer casada y…

─ espera Akari-chan, no estoy entendiendo. Que yo sepa tú no tienes novia y yo no estoy casada con nadie. ¿Segura de que te sientes bien?

─ ¿Qué tratas de decirme Kyōko-chan? ¿Estas bromeando?

─ Yo no, ¿Qué no eras tú la que estaba bromeando?

Kyoko se puso de pie y caminó hacia una esquina misma donde encontró un interruptor que encendió las luces de la habitación. Akari tomó una gran bocanada de aire al ver lo que la rodeaba, en si parecía una habitación pero era mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba y sumándole que las cosas estaban en una ubicación diferente y habían otras cosas que ella no tiene en su habitación.

─ Si estas enferma llamaré a Chitose para que te atienda ─ Kyōko agarró un teléfono y marco ─ espero que pueda venir rápido

─ Kyōko-chan ¿Dónde estoy?

* * *

 **Hola hola.**

 **Esto se está poniendo de locos verdad, pues en "deseo" le toco a Kyoko, ahora le toca el turno a Akari. Pero ¿Dónde quedó Himawari? Pues ella está por ahí, no se preocupen.**

 **Gracias a todas esas personitas que están apoyando este fic, eso hace que tenga actualizaciones más a menudo, y como tal espero sus comentarios.**


	9. Chapter 9

De un porrazo en su frente el dolor la trajo a la realidad, gritó muy fuerte alertando a su compañera que por un momento no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y eso la asustó. Se movió rápidamente por la cama y estiró su mano hasta la lámpara encendiéndola y así iluminase la habitación.

─ ¡Akari-chan! ─ grito llamándola al no estar junto a ella

Un gemido de dolor la guía que del otro lado de la cama se extendió, gateo por encima y al filo vio a su pelirroja roja sobándose la frente con una expresión de dolor. Chitose suspiro con alivio encontrando su chica sana o algo así. Pero ¿qué había pasado?

─ ¿te caíste de la cama? ─ dijo incorporándose para tenderle la mano a su chica

─ creo que si ─ Akari agradeció tomando la ayuda se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la cama

─ ¿te encuentras bien? ─ Chitose tocó con cuidado la frente donde se sobaba la pelirroja cerciorándose de que no se haya lastimado, no mucho ─ te saldrá un chichón

─ Akari no entiende lo que pasó ─ dijo susurrando no creyendo que el golpe fuera el problema realmente

Lo que a Akari le preocupaba fue lo que sucedió en sus sueños, sus sentidos estaban tan activos que creyó haber estado despierta pero en otro lugar. Chitose atendió a su chica para que baje el dolor en su frente y no deje una marca duradera, mentalmente se preguntó por qué Akari había caído de la cama, ya que era la primera vez.

─ ¿tuviste una pesadilla? ─ por algo debía empezar y un mal sueño era lo único que se le ocurrió

─ Akari no sabe ─ respondió con vergüenza por lo infantil que se oía

─ Bueno eso ya no importa… ─ Chitose comprobó la hora y se dio la vuelta apagó la luz para luego acostarse en su lugar ─ son las dos y media, aún falta para que amanezca.

Chitose tomó a la pelirroja acostándola cerca de ella en medio de la cama, la rodeó con sus brazos quedando frente a ella sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de besarla un momento. Akari se sonrojaba pero con alegría dejaba ser manoseada, en el buen sentido, acaricio los cabellos de Chitose y en su mejilla se detuvo para luego rodear y juntar sus manos.

─ así no te perderé tan fácil ─ Chitose apretándola protectora

─ Chitose…

─ te amo Akari-chan

Cuando los rayos del sol bañaban esa parte del planeta, Akari continuaba con su trabajo en casa mientras Chitose lo hacía en el hospital. Fue una despedida como todas y aclaro que sin más dulces llegara algún día, es casi imposible no morir de diabetes.

Akari sentada en su escritorio reanudó su trabajo anterior, pero antes de que sus dedos comenzaran a teclear en el portátil, estos no le respondieron como debían, dejando la página en blanco por un tiempo bastante largo. Akari sacudió la cabeza he intentó concentrarse en su tarea, pero su vista fue hacia el estante de libros hacia uno que descansa acumulando días.

─ Akari no entiende porque se siente así

Akari empujo su silla levantándose caminó hasta el estante, su mano se alzó sobre aquel extraño libro dudando de tomarlo el tiempo pareció eterno, a ultimo arrebato lo agarró y se lo llevó a su escritorio. Cerró el portátil y encima colocó el libro, tomando una pluma lo abrió dispuesta a escribir un mensaje porque así se sentía, con necesidad inmensa de hacerlo.

 _ **Debes volver**_

La pluma cayó de su mano que tembló al leer un mensaje que recibió, prosiguió a detener su escalofrió recogiéndola para responder.

 _¿A dónde?_

Los minutos pasaron desapareciendo como aquellas letras que escribió en el libro, pero mientras más esperaba más se convencía de que su respuesta no llegaría. Pero lo que sí llegó aunque nadie se lo esperaba, era el sonido del timbre que anunciaba que alguien estaba frente a la puerta de la pelirroja.

─ ¿Quién puede ser? ─ fue a atender revelando al otro lado una chica risueña ─ Sakurako-chan

─ ¡yahoo! Akari-chan

─ Hola, adelante pasa ─ invitó a su amiga a su casa

─ Con permiso, pero tampoco es que quiera pasar el día metida en tu casa ─ dijo entrando por el corredor siguiendo a la pelirroja

─ ¿a no? ─ no era de sorprenderse demasiado por ese detalle, Sakurako no es una chica que le guste estarse quieta

─ no lo tomes a mal pero es que en mi casa me sentía encerrada y quise venir para invitarte a salir ─ un par de horas de distracción no sonaban nada mal para la pelirroja

─ ¿no tuviste rodaje hoy?

─ No, hoy tengo el día libre y Himawari no está en casa, así que no tengo nada que hacer

─ Pero Akari está trabajando y…

─ ¿aun sigues en eso?

─ Bueno si, pero Akari está en blanco en estos momentos

─ Entonces esa es una buena excusa para alejarte de tu trabajo y acompañarme

─ tal vez tengas razón. Espérame y me cambio

─ ok, mientras espero ¿puedo leer lo que ya tienes?

─ ¡claro! ─ gritó desde la habitación ─ ¡busca en el portátil!

Sakurako ya sabía exactamente dónde buscar y moviéndose por el apartamento llegó a donde quería. En la habitación fue hacia el escritorio donde estaba el portátil, retirando el libro que estaba encima sin cuidado alguno. Buscó el último documento guardado ya que la hoja del procesador de texto estaba en blanco, confirmando lo dicho por la pelirroja hace un momento. Empezó a leer el documento sacándole de vez en cuando una risita burlona.

─ ¿Qué te parece? ─ Akari ya estaba lista para salir

─ sigues sorprendiéndome, pero al parecer el hecho de que te hayas mudado con Ikeda-senpai te ha distraído un poco ─ Sakurako sonrió con una expresión de complicidad que provocó un leve sonrojo en la chica pelirroja

─ Akari se ha adaptado rápidamente

─ ¿si? Me lo imagino ¿no has tenido problemas? ─ Sakurako dejó el escritorio para proseguir con lo que tenía planeado

─ Un poco, onee-chan no estaba muy feliz

─ entiendo ─ dijo caminando junto a la pelirroja hacia la salida ─ al menos deberías recompensarme por haber guardado bien el secreto

─ esa no fue idea de Akari ─ Akari cerró la puerta de su departamento asegurándola ─ Chitose dijo que solo sería hasta que encuentre una casa. ─ Sakurako afirmaba moviendo la cabeza ─ Y ¿A dónde vamos?

─ tenía ganas de golosinas

─ Chitose me dejó el auto, podemos llevárnoslo

─ no creo que sea necesario, no está muy lejos y caminar será más divertido

Fueron a donde Sakurako sugirió, entrando en los planes de comer golosinas Akari se sintió agradecida. Comieron y bebieron pasando un buen rato ya en la tarde pasearon por ahí, viendo escaparates y probándose ropa que nunca compraron. ¿Por qué hacen eso? ¡No lo sé!. A las tres y cinco volvieron al departamento de la pelirroja satisfecha con su paseo, Sakurako acompañó hasta la puerta a la pelirroja sin incomodarla se despidió.

─ espero que vayamos juntas otra vez ─ dijo una Sakurako sabrosona

─ Akari también ─ la pelirroja abrió la puerta y entró en su casa ─ segura que no quieres pasar y tomar algo

─ la verdad es que estoy llena con todo ese pastel que me comí ─ terminó diciendo sobando su estómago ─ tal vez otro día

─ jeje bueno, hasta pronto Sakurako-chan

─ Claro si adiós ─ dijo agitando la mano y salir por el pasillo ─ a casi me olvido ¡Akari-chan!

─ ¡si!

─ piensa bien en tus deseos ¡ok! ¡Nos vemos!

Akari ladeo la cabeza algo ida por las últimas palabras de Sakurako, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?, la respuesta tendría que esperar ya que la castaña había desaparecido velozmente. Akari dejó esa incógnita y mejor entró en su casa para continuar con su trabajo antes que se le haga demasiado tarde y se siga acumulando.

Se liberó un poco de sus prendas colocándose unas más ligeras que le dieran a su cuerpo el respiro que necesitaba, suspirando cómoda se sentó detrás de su escritorio notando su laptop abierta. Pensó que Sakurako no la había cerrado al salir, pero mirando más en detalle tras el portátil el libro se asomaba apenas en un costado. Sin dejar de prestarle atención, cerró el portátil y comprobó sobre las hojas expuestas

 _ **Ven conmigo, te lo mostraré**_

Akari agarró un bolígrafo y escribió un mensaje…

 _¿Cómo?_

 _ **Has tardado en responder**_

 _Lo siento, Akari salió con una amiga_

 _ **Si, lo sé**_

 _¿Lo sabes?_

 _ **Himawari-chan se enojara con Sakurako-chan cuando se entere que andaba comiendo pastel, ella le advirtió que debía cuidar su figura**_

 _¿Pudiste vernos?_

 _ **Pude verlas a través de tus ojos, los ojos de Akari son tus ojos, Akari puede ver lo que Akari ve**_

 _¿Puedes ver a Akari ahora?_

 _ **No, Akari solo ve lo que Akari ve. Akari debe ver su reflejo en un espejo para que Akari pueda verla**_

 _Eso es imposible_

 _ **Técnicamente, pero tu también puedes ver lo que Akari ve ¿puedo mostrarte?**_

Akari dudó de responder de forma positiva a la pregunta, pero hasta ahora existía una fuerza que le incitaba a seguir jugando con el libro. Las sensaciones que describe no pueden alejarse de lo cotidiano, como si nada hubiese cambiado desde que empezó a comunicarse con el libro

 _¿Cómo se hace?_

 _ **Cierra tus ojos y deséalo**_

Akari cerró sus ojos por un momento, formulando el deseo en su cabeza. Deseo ver lo que Akari veía, y en ese momento se sintió liviana y flotando sobre un agujero. Reaccionó como reflejo y al hacerlo sus ojos estaba sobre un libro que aparecían las palabras que reconoció como las suyas.

Rápidamente soltó la pluma sin saber que la tenía, giró sus manos una y otra vez sintiendo algo de decepción pues parecía que nada había sucedido. Sin embargo cuando levantó la vista no pudo reconocer aquellas paredes, la habitación donde estaba era muy diferente, solo habían cosas que llegaban a su memoria y esas imágenes solo las había visto en su sueño. Rápidamente se puso de pie y giró cuerpo para tener una vista 360

Palmeo su pecho continuando con la exploración, había otra diferencia que enseguida noto y es que vestía un uniforme de criada bastante llamativo. Era vergonzoso sin duda, ¿a qué mente sucia se le ocurriría?

 _ **Ahora ves lo que Akari ve, pero aparte podrás moverte a libertad**_

Akari vio el mensaje como si supiera de antemano que en ese preciso momento alguien lo escribiría. Mas luego agarraría el bolígrafo y escribiría

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

 _ **En la mansión de Toshinō Kyōko**_

 _Es una broma_

 _ **No lo es, mira sobre el tocador encontraras una fotografía**_

Akari buscó con la mirada el mueble ubicándolo al instante, fue hacia él y tomo entre sus manos la única fotografía que ahí había. En la imagen estaban todas sus amigas y ella misma, pero algo era diferente y a la vez se sentía tan normal.

Las chicas de la imagen estaban vestidas con el uniforme del colegio Nanamori, así que era fácil saber la fecha de la foto con solo ese dato. De derecha a izquierda estaba n ubicadas; Chitose, Akari, Kyōko, Chinatsu, Yui, Ayano, Himawari y Sakurako, Todas en ese orden. Mas había ciertas diferencias, ahí esa imagen contaba una historia que Akari jamás hubiera imaginado; Kyōko estaba fingiendo alegría y todo parecía indicar que Yui y Ayano estaban tomadas de la mano.

Akari caminó lentamente como si eso le ayudara a asimilar esa imagen, pero nada parecía funcionar y el camino que recorrió fue corto sin tener ningún resultado. Dejó en el escritorio la fotografía y leyó en el libro

 _ **Las cosas son diferentes**_

 _Quiero irme a casa_

 _ **Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras**_

Akari cerró los ojos y lo deseo así como lo hiso anteriormente, y al abrir sus ojos se encontró devuelta en su escritorio que conocía con el libro sobre él y su portátil a un lado. Pero había una presencia haciéndole compañía

─ ¿Qué quieres de mí? ─ dijo mirando a la chica que estaba aún lado vestida con un uniforme de criada y su cabello suelto rojo con dos bollitos a cada lado, esa chica que le miraba fijamente

─ quiero que me prestes a tu Kyōko-chan

Akari estaba pensando en las pocas posibilidades de que todo lo que veía en ese momento era solo el producto de su imaginación, pero su imaginación se movía y hablaba tan real. Akari desvió su mirada devuelta al libro sobre su escritorio, era momento de saber algo sobre él.

─ ¿Qué es? ─ dijo sin especificar a qué se refería pero para su compañía fue fácil adivinar

─ El libro de los deseos

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Él te eligió de la misma forma le sucedió a Akari

─ No lo quiero

─ no puedes elegir

─ deseo que desaparezca

─ Si lo hace, perderás tus privilegios, dando como resultado que el libro no desaparezca porque ya no tienes el poder para desearlo, es una paradoja.

─ ¿Qué debe hacer Akari?

─ nada

─ no entiendo

─ ahora eres guardián de los deseos, todos los deseos vendrán a ti y será tu decisión si merecen ser cumplidos. Pero los deseos egoístas no se cumplen, volviéndose dolor y sufrimiento para el guardián y su amo.

─ ¿Qué significa?

─ Si un deseo es egoísta este no podrá hacerse realidad pero el libro castigará a su amo, sin embargo, si el guardián desea cumplirlo el libro castigará al guardián y a su amo.

─ ¿Quién es el amo?

─ Aquella que desea ─ La pelirroja no dio crédito esa explicación, pero no había otra.

El celular de Akari vibró asustando a la pelirroja que saltando agarró el aparato con sus manos casi haciendo malabares con el aparato, tranquilizó su corazón y contestó la llamada un poco nerviosa con sus palabras.

─ …está bien… si no hay problema… te veo luego ─ Akari sin darle importancia a su yo igual parada dentro de la habitación, salió de la misma sin decir nada.

─ El libro cree que Kyoko debe ser castigada, aun si no me lo permites, soy una guardián y tu libro me ha llamado aquí ─ decía la pelirroja viendo a su yo igual alejarse por la puerta principal

─ Akari desea que desaparezcas y nunca vuelvas ─ bajó hacia el garaje del edificio directo hacia un auto color rojo mismo que abrió su puerta cuando Akari llegó junto a él

─ Hoy ─ la pelirroja estaba dentro del coche justo al lado ─ un deseo, que lo cambiará todo

─ ¿Por qué Kyōko-chan? ─ Akari colocó el cinturón y procedió a darle arranque al motor ─ ¿Qué le vas hacer?

─ Akari debe mostrarle la otra cara de su deseo ─ dijo la pelirroja, se giró hacia su yo y sonriéndole le dijo adiós ─ tranquilízate, nada malo sucederá ─ susurro el viento pues la chica había desaparecido

El destino de Akari no era otro que un hospital en el centro norte de la ciudad, con la velocidad a la que conducía y señales de alto, le debía tomar cerca de media hora llegar a su destino. Mientras aprovechó ese tiempo para relajarse pero aun así su cabeza no le dejó hacerlo, bombardeándose con preguntas que no le dejaron tranquila.

El cielo pintaba con todos naranja anunciando la llegada de la oscuridad, y algunas tímidas luces de las calles comenzaban a asomarse, bajo una, una tienda de dulces con agradable ambiente se hizo presente. Akari vio por un segundo los manjares del otro lado de los cristales, a salvo, hasta que sean devorados por esas glotonas

─ Akari se le antoja ─ y un fuerte antojo ─ tal vez Chitose quiera parar a comprar luego

Aparcó a unos cien metros del hospital y caminó ese trayecto hasta el edificio, dónde seguramente encontraría a su novia la doctora. Y así fue que ella estaba ahí en la recepción pero tenía una sonrisa culpable adornándole y esperando por Akari

─ ¿Qué pasa?

─ Lo siento mucho Akari-chan ─ dijo Chitose juntando sus manos ─ tengo que quedarme hasta tarde

─ ¿Qué tan tarde? ─ pregunto la pelirroja

─ Hasta las once más o menos

─ no importa, Akari puede esperar ─ dijo pero su estómago dijo otra cosa avergonzándola frente a su novia

─ jeje ¿tienes hambre? Pensaba que tal vez podríamos cenar fuera pero creo que ya no se puede hacer ─ Chitose abrazó a la pelirroja haciendo que su sonrojo anterior se volviera aun mayor ─ prometo recompensarte, ahora ve por algo de comer si quieres

─ Chitose no desea algo

─ Ya lo tengo ─ Chitose acortó la distancia besando a la pelirroja con mucho cariño ─ estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí. Te veo luego

Akari dejó a su chica seguir con su trabajo y fue por algo para matar sus antojos recientes. No muy lejos se topó con un restaurant que estaba abierto, gusto por los dulces que antes le habían hecho rugir su estómago, mataría a esos imprudentes y los devoraría cual animal salvaje. O algo así.

Entró en el local y ordenó todos sus antojos que con rapidez le fue entregado. En una mesa en una esquina sola quedó pensando luego de saciar sus antojos, y dentro de su pecho una punzada de pronto le invadió, llenándole con un fuerte dolor.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ se tomó el pecho como reflejos y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas

Agradeció que pocas personas estaban en el lugar y ninguna la había visto sufrir de momento, pero ¿Qué era esa sensación amarga y dolorosa?

─ Tu deseo no puede hacerse realidad ─ sin que ella lo ordenara sus palabras salían por si solas ─ muéstrame a quien pertenece

Ante ella sobre la mesa un libro abierto apareció, Akari rápidamente lo reconoció como el libro de los deseos. Sin embargo había algo diferente ya que las hojas que mostraban eran de un tono dorado, mientras sobre ellas aparecían garabatos distorsionados. Que créalo o no, Akari entendía lo que ahí decía.

─ Toshinō Kyōko

Akari cerro sus ojos cortando el flujos de las lágrimas, al abrirlos están no cesaban pero veían algo diferente. En lo alto vio a su amiga rubia al pie de unas escaleras mientras su boca se movía hablaba sin que ella le escuchase. Esos no eran sus ojos, eran los de alguien más

─ detente Kyōko-chan ─ decía rogándole a detener su locura y parar aquel dolor

Abrió los ojos nuevamente encontrando lo que había dejado atrás, aquel restaurante parecía no darse cuenta de sus movimientos. Sobre las hojas doradas un nuevo mensaje apareció, Akari leyó los garabatos acatando la orden de su amo.

─ Sugiura Ayano, tu deseo debe y se hará realidad

 **Deseo… que tu deseo se haga realidad**

* * *

 **Yo no sé ni porque me molesto en actualizar esta historia… ¡a ya me acordé! . Hola a todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que la estén pasando bien**

 **Saludos y gracias a las personas que están siguiendo este fic, no puedo dejar nombres porque no me han comentado ni una sola vez, así que es difícil adivinar, pero bueno, esta historia está por terminar y así nos abrirá la puerta hacia el otro fic que estoy escribiendo "deseos" ese donde Kyōko se divorcia de Ayano y Chinatsu parece estar muerta y esas cosas.**


	10. Chapter 10

─ …Akari tomó la decisión, por todo lo que Kyōko-chan estaba pasando, lo que ella misma provocaba

Saben lo absurdo que se escuchaba toda esa historia anterior, muy… fuera de lugar… tal vez… muy fantasiosa por así decirlo. Eso y mucho mas era lo que Himawari estaba pensando en ese instante, pero algo tenía que tener lógica pero la historia que Akari le acababa de contar carecía de todo y mucho más.

Himawari bebió otro sorbo de té, pequeños tragos hasta que terminara la narrativa de la pelirroja, y con el fin de la historia también había llegado el fin de su té. Bajó la taza y la colocó sobre la mesa, misma que en silencio había quedado después de que Akari terminara su… ¿cuento?

La carrera que había tomado Akari no le ayudaban a darle veracidad a su historia, pues la pelirroja se destacaba como escritora de cuentos para niños, algo que hacia demasiado bien. Sumándole eso a la ecuación lo que quedaba no era precisamente una historia para niños, pero si tenía la temática que las caracterizaba como las cosas sin sentido y fantasiosas.

─ Akari-chan… ─ por algo debía empezar pero… ─ lo siento, no puedo ─ Himawari se levantó con una expresión en blanco ─ no puedo creer lo que me acabas de contar, pero aun así algo si me queda bastante claro… intente, la verdad revelar el misterio porque así me sentiría mejor conmigo misma, pero cuando las pruebas empezaron a apuntar en tu contra yo desee estar completamente equivocada… ahora veo, que incluso no fui lo suficientemente confiable para ti que hasta me ocultaste la existencia de ella ─ dijo apuntando a la pelirroja ─ quien supongo ha de ser tu hermana gemela o prima parecida, la verdad no sé. Pero después de todas las mentiras yo… jamás pensé que tu… de entre todas fueras capas de lastimar a una de tus amigas… estas… quedas detenida por intento de homicidio… lo… lamento ─ abandonó la celda dejando atrás a su mujer

─ Himawari espera ─ Sakurako fue tras ella alcanzándola justo antes de salir por las rejas del pasillo

Himawari desacelero progresivamente hasta que se detuvo ─ ¿tú lo sabias?

─ Si

─ Sabias que ellas… ─ ella empezó a titubear ─ sabias lo lo que planeaban

─ Si

─ ¿Por qué? ─ pronuncio suavemente ─ ¡¿Por qué no las detuviste?! ─ gritó tomando a su esposa mientras su mirada se oscurecía entre torbellinos de emociones

─ no puedo hacer eso

─ ¿no puedes? ¡Eres su cómplice maldición! ─ Himawari encaró a su esposa acorralándola en la pared ─ ¡ellas trataron de matar a Toshinō-senpai y tú solo te quedaste de brazos cruzados!

─ Himawari cálmate, así no son las cosas

─ Yo… ─ Himawari bajo los brazos que cayeron por los costados de Sakurako ─ yo renuncio… no puedo

─ ¿Por qué?

─ ¡acaso eres idiota! ─ Hima empujo sus brazos aventándose lejos de la castaña ─ es obvio que me equivoque, creí que mi mejor amiga jamás me mentiría y… y… ─ sus ojos se cristalizaron y gotas se formaron alrededor ─ resulta que no fui lo suficientemente buena, una amiga de verdad… incluso mi esposa… tú me ocultabas secretos

Sakurako no soporto mucho ver a su pechos grandes llorar, se acercó en un instante y la abrazó con fuerza demostrándole que aunque su cabeza hueca se equivoque y haga las cosas sin pensar, ella está ahí para amarla. Beso la mejilla de Hima volviéndola roja por el atrevimiento y lo vergonzoso que se veía estar así en esa posición, pero dejó que Sakurako le diera cariño.

─ Akari no quería lastimar a nadie ─ Akari apareció justo detrás de ellas en medio del pasillo

─ Akari solo deseaba que sus amigas fueran felices ─ dijo la otra chica de cabello rojo con vestido de sirvienta quien estaba parada del otro lado

─ Himawari, parece una mentira, pero es real

Akari caminó hasta estar junto a la pelirroja y a su costado se situó con la mirada puesta sobre Himawari quien había escapado de los brazos de Sakurako. La pelirroja se inclinó como disculpa por lo que había sucedido y dejando una sonrisa pensó que la mejor forma de convencer a Himawari era que la viera partir.

─ Himawari-chan, nosotras nos sentimos igual cuando descubrimos lo que podíamos lograr, ahora para nosotras es simplemente natural. Este poder nos permite hacer realidad cualquier sueño de cualquier mujer, podemos llevar felicidad a nuestros seres queridos. Así como muchas Kyōko-chan lo ha decidido, Akari debe ir con ella. Adiós ─ la pelirroja agitó su mano y de la nada empezó a desaparecer como polvo destellante con un brillo especial, se esparció movido por el viento y su brillo se apagó lentamente

Himawari miró atónita el lugar donde estaba parada la pelirroja sin saber que era exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Hima temblando caminó hasta el sitio junto a la pelirroja Akari siempre con una mano en el aire esperando toparse con algo, pero no logró nada.

─ ella no pertenece a este lado ─ dijo Akari llamando la atención de Himawari ─ Himawari debe desear y Akari hará ese deseo realidad

─ ¿eres un ángel Akari?

─ No Himawari-chan, pero puedo cumplir tus deseos

─ quiero saberlo todo

─ está bien

Todo pareció ser solo un sueño, pero para Himawari los sueños no son siempre las representación de imágenes aleatorias dentro del cerebro cuando se llega al estado de relación o reduce la actividad y la sensibilidad; no, para ella todo fue una reproducción coordinada y ordenada de eventos con un desenlace único, que aunque desafiaba las leyes físicas y carecían de explicaciones razonables, dichos eventos explicaron en detalle lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ya en su casa Himawari no le quedó otra más que tirar la toalla, no solo porque estaba lejos o simplemente no podía resolver el caso, aunque el caso estaba ya resuelto, pero no podía formular un registro con cuentos de libros mágicos y chicas pelirrojas con poderes para conceder deseos. Era ridículo si se lo pensaba bien, pero gracias al deseo que Akari le dio todas las respuestas que ella quería, pero la verdad fue demasiada para ella.

─ aquí tienes Hima, un poco de pastel como querías ─ Sakurako colocó sobre la mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala y frente a Hima

─ gracias ─ dijo en tono suave casi susurrando

─ ¿Qué te preocupa? ─ Sakurako tomo asiento en el suelo junto a su esposa

─ es que… tengo una duda

─ ¿existencial?

─ podría ser

─ ¿estás pensando en el deseo de Toshinō-senpai?

─ ¿no te asusta no recordar nada?

─ No, porque al no recordar no sabré el por qué de mi miedo

─ Pero… ¿no existe otra manera? Si el reinicio se da, ¿eso no llevaría a que surja un bucle infinito?

─ no sé de qué hablas Hima ─ Sakurako dijo rascándose la cabeza

─ quiero decir, que la historia se repetirá sin que podamos hacer nada una y otra vez

─ A eso… mmm… no lo hará

─ ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

─ Porque el otro lado no será afectado y Toshinō-senpai no podrá olvidar

Himawari saboreo su pastel intentando creer en las palabras de su esposa, de ser cierto, pero existía un detalle que no estaba del todo claro, incluso Akari parecía no tener la respuesta a esa incógnita. ¿Quién fue la Kyōko del deseo? ¿Quién fue la que quería tanto ser famosa? y más importante aún ¿Dónde está esa Kyōko?

─ oye Hima ¿Akari-chan se quedará en la cárcel?

─ Si, a decir verdad es como si no le preocupara, después de todo puede salir de prisión si así lo desea sin que nadie se pueda dar cuenta

Sakurako abrazó repentinamente aHimawari sacando de lugar a la chica de cabello azul, usando su peso la llevó al suelo sin dejar oportunidad a un escape. Sonriéndole con amor beso la nariz de Hima y susurro un detalle tan bajo que casi fue llevado por el viento

─ sabes que el reinicio borrara nuestros recuerdos ─ dijo Sakurako ─ esta es una oportunidad que tengo para decirte lo mucho que te amo sin que me estés molestando por ello luego

─ sé que me amas así que no espero que me lo digas Sakurako, pero reconozco que me llena de felicidad escucharlo de tus labios

─ Hima-chan, ¿puedo besarte?

─ jamás permitiría que alguien como tú me besara ─ dijo Hima volteando el rostro sonrojado ─ a menos que seas la chica que más amo

─ entonces ¿soy esa chica?

─ Si Saku-chan, eres esa chica

Beso.

Fin.

 **Bueno gente esto ha llegado a su fin, la verdad no planeaba revelar nada de nada. Porque así es mejor. Sin más que decir disfruten de esta partecita.**

Akari se despertó temprano como parte de su rutina y de su trabajo, ser una sirvienta de tiempo completo en la mansión de Kyōko. Como ella no habían muchas que vivan en la mansión, solo un par más que vienen de vez en cuando, así lo había querido Kyōko.

Como parte de su trabajo preparó lo necesario para ese día, día que comenzaba en los primeros minutos en los que Kyōko empezaba a ser activa. Vestida de traje de criada la pelirroja tocó suavemente sobre la puerta de su ama

─ ¿Kyōko-chan? ─ No era seguro que la rubia le respondiera pues casi nunca lo hacia

Akari interpretó el silencio dándole la oportunidad de aventurarse en los aposentos de la rubia, con delicadez abrió la puerta y se adentró en la habitación media oscura. A medida que su pie pisaba el suelo los ruidos que hacían sus pisadas no estaban bien afinadas, curiosa por eso desvió la mirada al suelo encontrando miles de hojas que lo cubrían.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Akari doblo sus rodillas para alcanzar algunas hojas, ayudada por la débil luz del sol que se colaba vio unos dibujos medio entendibles pero que se repetían en cada hoja

─ Ayano…

Akari reacciono a ese nombre, repentinamente unos gimoteos le acompañaron. Sin perder tiempo se acercó a la cama pero no llegó hasta la rubia por haber quedado impactada

─ Ayano… no… no me dejes ─ Kyoko tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y sollozaba dormida apretando con fuerza una almohada

Akari retrocedió a prisa saliendo de la habitación, afuera se detuvo de repente y reviso una hoja que había recogido en la habitación de Kyōko. Ahora con mayor iluminación aprecio el dibujo bastante bueno de una chica de larga cabellera que ondeaba al viento que parada a la sobra de un árbol presumía su belleza esperando el momento de su cita que jamás llegará

─ Sugiura-senpai

Algo estaba mal las cosas no debían ser así, Akari lo presentía como un dolor en su pecho que le cortaba la respiración. Estaba mal, los deseos estaban mal. Rápidamente agarró dentro de su habitación un libro de aspecto deteriorado donde con rapidez empezó a escribir

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¡No! ─ Pero lo que debía suceder no parecía ocurrir ─ ¿Por qué no desaparecen? ─ Las palabras que escribía no desaparecían

El teléfono sonó en ese mismo momento y Akari lo atendió sabiendo quien era la que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

─ ¡Sakurako-chan! ¿Qué sucede?

─ _se ha roto la conexión Akari-chan, el reinicio cerró la puerta al otro lado_

─ ¡no! ─ grito al aparato con lágrimas fluyendo por el dolor ─ ¡ella está del otro lado! ¡Ella está del otro lado! No puedo… no puedo ayudarla… ─ Akari cayó de rodillas sintiéndose impotente ante esa situación, sus poderes la abandonaron y su corazón lo lamentó, ya no puede ayudar a la chica que ama.

─ _Lo siento mucho_

 **Y esto acabó aquí, ahora si por fin terminé este fanfic.**

 **Yo soy Gabriel que les desea un buen día.**


End file.
